I Need You Now
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: This is a collection of Edward and Bella scenario's. Mostly them getting together and having happy endings. Each Chapter is a new little short story. Request one to be made into an actual story if you want.
1. Put Me to Sleep

I Need You Now Written by CullensRok4ever25

Edward and Bella Song by Lady Antebellum All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and her creation of Twilight.

All Human

Summery:It's a courter after one I'm all alone and I need you now, said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now, and I don't know how I can do without, but I just need you now. How will Bella and Edward ever deal with their long distance.

I tossed in bed looking out my window. _"Get to sleep Bella, you'll get to talk to him tomorrow afternoon,"_ I kept telling myself that I would be able to talk to him soon, but this feeling inside was just tugging at my mind, pleading me to call him and talk to him. I needed him. I loved him and now I needed to talk him, even though it was really late at night and he was probably already asleep and it would be rude of me to wake him. Instead, I listened to my heart.

"Hello?" His voice was thick with sleep. A smile tugged at my lips as my heart beat rappidly in my chest. He answered. I squealed on the inside.

"Hi Edward," I whispered glancing at the door hoping that I wouldn't wake Charlie up with my whispers. By the sound of Charlie's snores my whispers were fine. He wasn't going to wake anytime soon.

"Hello Bella," He whispered on the phone. I got funny fuzzies in the pit of my stomach. He sounded happy that I was talking to him.

"I didn't mean to call you this late at night, but I needed to talk to you," I laid back into my sheets and pulled them closer around me and nuzzling my face in the pillows.

He was quiet for a moment.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" There was a little bit of a playfulness in his tone and I bit my bottom lip glad that he wasn't upset with me for calling him.

"I can't sleep," I mumbled feeling my cheeks warm up. He sighed and I could hear the sound of sheets shifting on the other end of the line.

"Well what are we going to do about that Bella?" He asked teasingly. I grinned like I was sitting on a feather.

"I don't know, that's why I called you," I played along with him.

"Well, do you want me to tell you what I think you should do?" He asked me. He sounded so tired and I couldn't help but smile and think how cute that was. I nodded my head like he was here and then I answered.

"Yes please," My legs moved under the sheets in anticipation. He took another breath before going on.

"Okay, get comfortable in bed. Pull the covers up to your face, and close your eyes,"

"Edward I," I was about to protest before he stopped me again with his words.

"Bella I wasn't finished, now please listen, you were the one calling and asking for my advice." I went quiet and waiting for him to proceed. "Now close your eyes for me and just listen to the sound of my voice," A sigh and me with closed eyes put me in the state of relaxation . "Picture me with you right now," His voice was so soft and angelic. It melted my heart and I listened to what he was saying. " Picture me laying next to you in your warm, only wearing a pair of boxers shorts," I grinned when he said this. He would be half naked. "Your wearing a see through white night gown," His voice was light and soft and he was putting me into a happy place.

"I'm right up against you, with my arms wrapped around your warm body," a shudder rippled through my body at the thought and I felt myself drifting into his world that he was coming up with.

"Your head is against the pillows and your fingers are tangled in my hair while I kiss up your stomach," a small moan slipped past my lips. I was seeing it all. I wanted it so badly.

"I'm lifting up your night gown with my hands and caressing your soft flesh," He wasn't putting me to sleep, he was just turning me on. I crossed my legs together. " I press light kisses against your bare breasts as I'm pulling your body closer to mine," He whispers on the phone. Is he going to go into whole detail about sex, or is he just going to try and put me to sleep?

"Edward," I whispered his name lightly in a moan. I wished desperately that he was here with me right now. "I need you," I mumbled. I felt myself beginning to pant. I wanted his touch, the feel of his warm body against mine in the darkness of my bedroom.

"Picture me kissing those pretty little lips of yours, our mouths moving together, my tongue running across your bottom lip, my hand tenderly caressing your perk breasts," I gasped on the phone. I knew by now Edward was smiling. He liked to pleasure me with his fantasy's. "Bella?" He asked. I took a few deep breaths and tried to regain my thoughts.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Are you alright now?" He asked me. I was worse now than I was before. There wasn't going to be any sleep with those thoughts in mind. "Do you think you can sleep now?" He questioned. I could just hear the smile in his voice.

"No," I said bluntly. I wasn't in the mood for his games and to tell the truth, I was far to aroused.

"Okay Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that to you, I just wanted to make you happy, but I guess arousing you didn't help you get to sleep," I smiled and touched my finger to my lips. I really did want all those things, but not now. I wanted sleep.

"Here I'll give you another picture to help you sleep, I promise this one won't turn you on," He kind of laughed at that. I sighed once more and wet my lips with the tip of my tongue running across them.

"Okay now Bella I want you to close your eyes again," I listened and closed my eyes and relaxed again waiting for him to go on. "Picture me right next to you, holding you in my arms, we are both finished," I felt myself blush at this thought. I knew what he meant by that. "I'm lightly stroking your forehead and pushing hair out of your face with the tip of my fingers," I pictured it and it was perfect. It was making me sleepy with just the thought.

"Your getting tired, almost to tired to stay awake for me to kiss you. I brush my lips over yours, I skim my nose down the side of your face over your beautiful neck," My mind was in a haze once more and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"I breathe lightly into your ear and start humming your lullaby," I heard the humming of his honey sweet voice. It sent chills down my spine. I was drifting now, from being wide awake and aroused to having my eye lids droop and exhaustion consume me.

"I whisper in your ear, I love you Bella. Sleep well my darling," He whispered to me and I felt sleep take over but not before I whispered sweet words right back to him.

"I love you to Edward, I'll always need you," I mumbled to him.

"Just like you need me now?" He asked. I nodded my head and whispered one final I love you before closing my phone and snuggling into the sheets getting warmer and finally falling asleep.

A/N: Short and Sweet. Hope you like it. If you haven't heard the song before, check it out it's really pretty. Also if you want me to make this into an actual story just ask and I can make it happen. Please review, thank you for reading as well.


	2. Authors Note

This is strictly an Author's note for all my readers!

I'm planning on taking I Need you Now and making them into separate short stories. I've had a lot of idea's and scenes I want for Bella and Edward that go along with that song, so I think that's what I'm going to do with this document. Then for the first chapter I might make that one into an actual story.

Thank you for your time and the next chapter will be right after this Authors note

Silentearsgentletouches


	3. Love you Forever my Darling

This was a mistake that I never should have made. I should have seen it from the minute I said "We should just be friends," His number lingered in my brain. I couldn't call. It was late and we haven't talked in years. It wasn't like he would remember me or even have my number in his phone still. No I was just going to let things go. I could move on in my life without him. I wanted to stay friends, and well that didn't really happen, we grew apart him and I, me and him. I loved him from the first time I laid eyes on those light green ones of his. Rolling over in bed I turned to my current boyfriend James. Yes he was nice, loving always the perfect guy but not for me, there was something missing. It was something that didn't complete the relationship between the two of us. I couldn't seem to figure out what that was. I slowly got out of bed and went to grab my cell off the dresser. I wasn't going to call, I was just going to keep it with me in case someone texted me. I looked at the clock and it was 3 in the morning. No one was going to text me. I fixed myself a cup of tea and snuggled myself around some blankets on the couch. I was living with James for the time being and seeing as he was the head of his company his wealth was overwhelming. This apartment felt more like a large home than anything else. I turned the gas fireplace on and sat in front of it watching the flame burn through the fake log. I grasped my coffee cup in my hand taking a few sips every now and then. My mind wondered back to when I was in high school. I loved him all through Junior year and Senior year. I had to break it off though. Things just didn't feel like they would work out. I remembered the way he used to whisper my name when we were alone together. The soft sensation of his hand running across my neck as he wiped away the hair. The thought sent chills through me. His name was Edward and he was my high school crush.

Oh what are you thinking Bella, that was years ago, there is no way that you can ever get him back, besides you have James who you love and will some day marry. . The thought of marriage unnerved me. 19 still seemed to young to be getting married.

"Bella, your the only one in my heart, I will love you forever my darling," Edward's voice echoed through my head. There was no doubt in my mind that those words were long forgotten now. He probably moved on and found someone else to be with. Someone who would truly love him and had not run away. I slumped into the couch feeling more depressed then ever before. The apartment was silent, even the flame didn't make a noise. Glancing down at the phone in my hands I wondered if there was anyone I could call to talk to. No one that would be willing to listen to me vent to them about my past love. Standing up in frustration I went to the window looking out at the city before me.

_"This isn't you Bells, this isn't where you belong," _

"I know this isn't me, but it's who I have to be," I argued with myself. I used to live in the small town of Forks, Washington with my father. Things there were peaceful, warm and comforting. A place where everywhere I turned I didn't have to glance over my shoulder to see if there was anyone following me. Home. My lips turned up in a smile, it quickly faded when the thoughts of city life filled my brain. This was my home now and it was where I was going to stay. No going back to my father bawling my eyes out and begging to be taken back in like a small pup. I turned and gasped almost spilling my tea all over James.

"You scared me," I looked down at my shaking hand.

"I'm sorry, I was just missing my girlfriend," He wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his warm inviting body. Normally I would have been comforted by this act, but not tonight. Tonight I needed to be alone.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep," Yes that was only half of it though. I kept my mouth shut I didn't want to explain to him why I couldn't sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it," His blue eyes stared deeply into mine as he waited for an answer. I shook my head back and forth.

"No I'm fine, just go back to bed I'll be fine, I just need to get some air," He kissed the top of my head and shuffled back into the bedroom.

I was homesick, that was all. I would get over it soon enough. The fact was that I had been living with James for nearly 3 months now, you would have though I would have gotten home sick within the first two weeks. I went back to the couch and held my cell phone in my hands tightly. I was going to call him. I couldn't deny that fact anymore. I didn't care how late it was. I needed to talk to him. My hand was slightly shaken as I dialed the numbers. This might have been one of the scariest things I've ever done. I would have taken on 20 roller coasters instead of calling Edward. I let it ring a few times. He didn't answer and it went to his voice mail. My pulse rushed in my throat as I heard his voice for the first time in years. It sounded so smooth and calm. My heart fluttered in my chest. The voice message said this.

"I'm not able to get to my phone right now, please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can," I couldn't leave him a message. I hung up and kept looking at my phone in my hands. I'd try another time.

I crawled back into bed with James after an hour of waiting. For what I wasn't sure. I guess a small part of me was hoping that Edward would call me back. He never did.

"Yes I understand that sir, no it won't happen again, yes I'll be in as soon as possible," While trying to get the toast butter and the things in my bag I dealt with my boss on the phone. He could be a real bitch sometimes. I was late to work again all because I couldn't get to sleep.

"You have everything you need?" James came out of the bedroom wearing his usual suit. I nodded while I held the phone with my ear and shoulder.

"Love you," I whispered giving him a quick kiss and flying out the door to head off to work. I worked for the newspaper. I had my own column which was good, but given the fact that there was never time for me, was kind of a downer. I threw my stuff down on my desk and went to the bosses room.

"This is the second time you've been late Ms. Swan," He glared at me with those big green stern eyes.

"I understand Mr. Callahan, I had a rough night last night and didn't sleep well," My last excuse was I ran over my neighbor's cat, this one was a little more believable. He was going to give me another chance, I could see it in his eyes. The next time he wasn't going to be so nice about it.

"Just get to work, I don't want to fire you, you're a good worker," He excused me from his office. Sometimes I wanted to ram a pencil in his groin. That was a bit hostile for me.

I plopped down at my desk and cleared my things and got right to working. I had to two columns due in two weeks, so that wasn't going to be a challenge. Most of the time I spent writing on my own time because I got my articles done early. Taking a bite out of my toast I looked down at my phone to see that I missed a call. My heart stopped for a second. I got myself calmed down thinking it was probably from James or someone like that. I looked at it and it was an unknown number, well one that I hadn't had saved in my phone. Redialing the number I held to my ear with fear. Fear as to who was going to answer on the other end.

"Bella!" It was a female voice on the other end. It was high pitched and didn't sound familiar to me.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling and how you got my number?" I shuffled through some papers on my desk looking for a pencil and paper so I could write her information down.

"Bella it's me Alice Cullen from high school," She spoke with excitement. I dug deep within my thoughts trying to bring that name up. Cullen, that was his last name. Alice… Alice…. Alice!

"Alice!" I practically yelled over the phone. Her excitement leaked in through the phone.

"Yes it's me Bella!" I couldn't believe I was actually talking to "The" Alice once more. It's been years since I had any connection with any of my friends from Forks. I had become so busy.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you, how'd you get my number," Millions of questions raced through my head, I wanted answers to all of them.

"I got back in touch with your father! You remember we moved away and I totally lost all connections with everyone practically, but now I'm back in Forks and I had to beg your father for your number," I didn't think Alice had to beg from my father. Those two were best friends back when I was in high school. I laughed and held the phone close.

"I still can't believe that I'm talking to you!" I grinned and went through some documents on my computer.

"I know it's been so long Bella, though I was kind of disappointed when I came to visit and you weren't there," my heart sunk at her statement. This was probably one of the reasons I never called my friends because of how much pain it would cause me and them. "Where are you Bella?" She asked. I hated to answer to tell her that I was half way across the country in the big city. Yes the big city. The city of New York.

"I'm, I'm in New York with my boyfriend James. He's the head of a book publishing company and I'm a columnist for the New York Times," This probably sounded so strange to her. Small town Bella living in New York with a wealthy boyfriend. There was a long pause on the line and I was afraid she'd hung up on me.

"Well it's good to know that your happy Bella, I was just calling to see how you were doing," The way she spoke was sullen now, like the enthusiasm had been sucked right out of her system. I asked the one question that I've been wanting to know since last night.

"How's Edward been," Speaking his name sent the pain through me at remembering being with him.

"I wouldn't know Bella, he left the family a few months after, well you know," I gulped down the lump in my throat. "He calls every now and then. The last time he called was about a month ago he said he was in Washington D.C, he's been traveling too I guess," I guess he was happier then.

"Thank you Alice," Maybe it wasn't such a good idea talking to Alice after all.

"I've got to go Bella, it was nice talking with you," I nodded me head slowly

"You too Alice," I hung up feeling worse than I did last night. This wasn't going to help with my work at all.

I typed away at my desk until it was 3:30 time to go. I packed up my things looking down at my phone. No calls or messages.

Tomorrow would be a better day, I knew it would be.

"Hello my lovely girlfriend," I was greeted at the door by James. He changed out of his suit and into some comfortable clothes. "You seem stressed," He held me in his arms stroking my cheek with his thumb. I didn't make eye contact with him, I didn't find the need. As of now I felt like I was about to burst into tears

"Yeah, just tired is all," I kissed him on the cheek and headed straight for the bedroom plopping down on the bed. Things weren't going so well for me. I wondered if maybe things would have been better if I just stayed in Washington.

My cell phone ringing woke me. James walked into the bedroom and answered it for me.

"Hello," There was a pause. The caller might have thought that this was the wrong number. "May I ask who's speaking?" James asked the mysterious person. Curiosity ran through me. I jumped up quickly but by the time I had reached James he had already hung up.

"Who was it?" I asked

He shrugged throwing my phone back on the bed.

"Dunno, he said he must have had the wrong number and hung up," James crawled into bed with me and pulled my body up on top of him. "Because you are so sweet and lovely looking this evening I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight, so come on and get dressed," He slapped my butt as I stood and waltzed out of the room. Blushing I threw some nice clothes on. Dinner might have been the best thing for me now. Edward was in the past and sooner or later I was going to have to learn to forget him.

James held my hands as we walked the streets of New York city.

"Your going to love this place, it's a nice little Italian restaurant your going to love it Bella," I admired the city at night. During the day it was so hot and crowded but at night everyone seemed so free to me. I glanced up at the large sky scrappers and wasn't watching where I was going. Me being clumsy Bella ran right into someone bumping their shoulder thankfully.

"I'm sorry," He had already walked past me his hands stuffed in his black coat pockets and his bronze hair blowing in the wind. I stopped myself to take another glance at him. "Excuse me sir," I called running back. My heart pounded in my chest. It looked like him, it had to be. The man turned around and he clearly wasn't who I thought it was. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else,"

"That's fine miss," He turned and walked off.

"Everything okay Bella, did you know that guy?" I continued walking with James. My head was clouded over with confusion. I took another quick glance back. I could have sworn that was him.

"No, but I thought he was someone I knew,"

"Oh, well surely whoever you knew, they're probably still back in Forks, come on let's get inside I think it's going to start to rain. James pulled me in the Italian place and it was very classy, but now the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to go back to bed. James sat across from me staring into what felt like my blank face.

"Are you okay tonight Bella, you seem somewhat distant," He rubbed my hands that were resting on the table. I shook myself out the trance I was in nodding back.

"Yes I'm fine, I've just been in deep thought lately, trying to come up with new things to write in my columns," I couldn't tell James that the only thing that's been on my mind was my Ex boyfriend Edward. He wouldn't be happy about that one bit. I sat through dinner doing my best attempts at making small talk with James.

"Would you like desert?" He asked ushering the waiter over.

"No, I just want to go home," We walked home with his arm around me and an umbrella in the other hand. I changed out of clothes and got into the shower. The warm water washed over me like crawling into fresh sheets. I had work off tomorrow because the Boss was going to his uncle's wedding so he insisted that I take off and if I want to work from home. I felt that was a great idea as did he because then I could catch up on my work.

James was resting in bed with his laptop placed nicely on his lap. Doing late night work I supposed. I crawled in and held a book in my hands placing my reading glasses on.

"You know Bella," I heard the laptop close and his glasses being placed on the dresser. "You have the day off tomorrow and I don't have to go in for work until noon," A blush crawled into my cheeks as he moved closer to my side. He placed light kisses on my neck while his hands grazed my thighs. As much as I loved James I wasn't really in the mood. Sleep was more of an issue with me tonight.

"I don't think tonight, I want to catch up on my sleep and do what my boss said and just work from home," I could do that if I really wanted to, but Mr. Callahan thought it was more professional for me to work in the office, that way he could also keep an eye on me. And I didn't disagree with him there, it was more professional.

"Please," He hushed against my ear. I shook my head back and forth. Placing a kiss on his lips I closed my book and turned the light off.

"Not tonight," I snuggled myself into the sheets. James gave up the fight and did the same. That didn't stop him from pressing himself against my back clinging to me as much as possible. He gave the occasional nibble on the neck and hands over my butt, but that was all and that was about all I could tolerate. I woke in the middle of the night hearing a low buzzing sound coming from my dresser. Slowly crawling out of bed not to wake James I picked it up and it was the number that I didn't have saved in my phone. I said I remembered the number but didn't keep it in my phone for fear James might find it and throw a fit. I dashed out of the bedroom and quickly answered it with my pulse rushing.

"Hello?" I asked waiting for answer on the other end.

"Yes, I'm not sure if I have the right number or not but I'm looking for an Isabella Swan," It was his voice I knew it was him. Tears formed and dribbled down my face.

"This is she," I mumbled into the phone.

"Bella," He spoke my name so easily as if we had been together from the very beginning. I tried not to get to choked up over the phone. "I think you may have called me recently, but you didn't bother to leave a message, may I ask why?" He asked over the phone. Why did he have to sound so God damn calm. I covered my mouth and fell to the floor. My heart felt like it was going to stop beating any second. I loved him, I loved Edward more than anything and there was no way that I could possibly deny my feelings.

"I have to go," I didn't give him a chance to say anything more. I hung up on him and turned my phone off. I lay there on the ground sobbing until I put myself to sleep.

"Bella, Bella are you alright, Bella what happened," my whole body was sore as I peeled my eyes open to look up at James. My heart fell. This wasn't the man that I was looking for. Why was I depriving myself of these feelings I once had for Edward.

"I'm sorry James, I came out here last night and must have fallen to the floor, you know me clumsy Bella," He didn't believe it for a second. I could see it in his eyes and he could probably see the lie in mine. "Alright," I stood slowing making sure not to fall. "To tell the truth I'm not happy James," He stood before me with a confused look on his face.

"Was it something I did," He leaned forward slightly.

"No of course not, this had nothing to do with you, it's me and I swear I'm not making it up. I had a crush when I was in high school and for the past two years I've been trying to convince myself that it was only a crush," I placed my hands on his shoulders. "It wasn't meant to be James and I'm sorry if there was anything that I ever did to hurt you, that was never my intention," I took his face in my hands.

"I do not regret the time I spent with you James, I adored every minute of it and I want to thank you for taking care of me," I kissed him lightly on the lips. I was glad to see that there was a smile on his face when I pulled away.

"I understand Bella, there is nothing to be sorry about, you were trying to find your self and I suppose coming to New York with me was something that had to be done for you to see who you really were," My phone buzzed on the wood flooring. Looking down it was my boss.

"I have to go," Though I didn't have to work today, I was going to go into that office and tell him that I was quitting. Being a columnist wasn't what I wanted to make of my life. I needed to do something big, something that would make me who I really was.

"I'll gather your things and book a flight for you," James said standing there in the middle of the living room. He had his hands stuffed in his shorts pockets.

"Why are you booking me a flight?" he grinned and smiled back.

"Your going home aren't you Bella," Throwing him once glance back I headed to my office.

"Bella, what are you doing here today, I told you that you can have the day off," I gave Mr. Callahan my things that told me I was part of the company leaving them on his desk. "Where are you going?" I waltzed right through that door without a care in the world.

"Home,"

When I got back James had my things packed for me and my flight wasn't until later this evening.

"Well, do you have everything you need," All I had was three suitcases full of things. I thought that wasn't to bad, James was going to help me.

"I think so," We sat in a cab together and he held my hand all the way there. I didn't mind, this was probably the last time he was ever going to see me, and of course his feelings for me were still strong. I got everything I needed for my flight and James paid for everything.

"You really didn't have to do this for me you know, you've done so much already," The plane would be boarding any minute and then it would be bye bye New York.

"I know, but I wanted to, I love you Bella," He gave me one good bye kiss and then I was gone in the sky heading home.

"Dad," I called him before the plane took off.

"Is that you Bells?" He sounded like he couldn't believe that it was actually me.

"Yeah dad it's me, I'm coming home, I'll be at Gate C 32 at 3:30 can you come pick me up," It might have been a little smarter for me to have made this call a little earlier.

"Yeah I'll be there for you," He still sounded more stunned then ever before.

"Thanks dad, I have to go, I love you," It was so good to hear my fathers voice for the first time in a long time. When I was in New York I was cut off from friends and family. Edward had brought me back to them in a strange but magical way. The first thing I was going to do when I got back was find Alice so I could find Edward. I tried to sleep on the trip, but the excitement within me prevented me from doing so. I was getting my life back, my old life. The plane landed at the time it was supposed to and I couldn't wait to see my father again. He would be there waiting for me. I got off the plane and there he was. Wearing his work boots and a flannel coat. His mustache was scruffy just like I remembered and his brown eyes as warm and comforting as I had left them. I dropped my stuff and wrapped my arms around him pulling him into an unexpected hug.

"Wow Bells, I didn't think you'd be this welcoming," He slowly wrapped his arms around me. The smell of him wrapped around my head. I missed him so much, I wasn't going to lie.

"I missed you dad," Normally I'd call him Charlie because that's just what I called him, but now was the appropriate time for dad.

"Missed you too, now let's get you home,"

Dad and I talked all the way back to Forks. Even though we were both exhausted we talked about everything, what we've been doing and what's been going on around us.

"Did the Cullen's move back in?," I had heard the answer from Alice,but hearing it from my father would reassure me even more.

"Yeah, Doctor Cullen still works at the hospital," He pulled into the driveway. I looked up at my home. This is where I belonged, I didn't know why I didn't see that two years ago.

"What about his kids," Gulping I wished desperately to know whether or not Edward was still with them.

"I don't know about them, I think they're all still here except one left about the time you did, I don't know if he ever came back," That said it all, Edward wasn't with them anymore. My heart swelled with sadness. I'd driven Edward away from this small town, away from his family. "Here let me get those for you," He stood beside me and pressed a kiss to my head. "It's good to have you home Bella, it really is, it was getting pretty lonely without you," I stood motionless. The main reason that I'd come back was because of Edward and knowing that he wasn't here put a real damper on everything. I felt my cell phone buzz and it was Alice.

"Hello? Alice what is it," I asked desperately, maybe she would know what was going on with Edward.

"It's Edward, he's coming home Bella where are you! Why don't you get your butt back home and,"

"Alice, Alice I am home, I'm back in Forks, when can I see him?" I begged her for an answer.

"He'll go to the meadow, he's driving there right this very minute, go go before you miss him," I hung up on Alice knowing that was very rude, but she must have known that it was for a good cause. I took my old truck that I couldn't believe was still here and was still working for that matter. I drove down the empty road as fast as I could. I found the spot where Edward and I spent most of our time, well it wasn't exactly the spot, it was within the depth of the woods, but this was it's entrance because I could see an empty car parked.

Quickly getting out I ran through the woods hoping to get to the place. The most magical of all places.

"Edward, Edward," I called his name hoping he'd hear me. I pushed past trees and bushes just to run into an opening. It was empty. Sadness filled me. I was to late, I must have missed him somewhere, he might have taken another way to get home.

"Bella is that you," Swiftly turning around I came face to face with Edward standing a few feet away from me. My breath caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say. He looked so beautiful. Better than anything I have ever seen before.

"I didn't expect you to be here," He spoke standing still. It was as if we couldn't believe we were both looking at the person of our dreams.

"Yeah, well I thought long and hard knowing that where I was staying wasn't home," I took the first step forward towards him. He did the same. My pulse raced, but for some reason I knew everything that I wanted to say to him. Nothing seemed jumbled up. No confusion and no nerves.

"You came home then," His lips turned up in a quick smile. Nodding back we were only about a foot apart from each other. "When I called you, and you hung up I thought it was something I had done, so I knew the only place that would make me happy again was home," my heart warmed at this statement. We both saw this place as home.

"No that wasn't it, I guess I was just confused and nervous about talking to you for the first time in two years," I still remembered the conversation that we held together when I was breaking up with him. I wished that memory would just go away.

"How are you feeling now because if you decide to run away, I don't know how much more pain my heart can take," I felt the tears come again. I wasn't going to run away now, not when I was this close, not when I had made it this far.

"Edward, I left home to find out who I really was, going to New York might have been the best thing that I've ever done," His face twisted in confusion.

"I came to realize that the person in New York wasn't the Bella I wanted to be, it was someone entirely different. I didn't realize that when I left home I was leaving the one most important thing to me," We were inches apart and my breath was turning ragged. He brought his fingers to my lips gingerly caressing them.

"And what might that be Isabella?" He whispered against my lips. My body heated and my head reeled searching for an answer. It was only a one word answer.

"You," That's all he needed to press his lips against mine in one of the most passionate kiss that I have ever felt in my life that I was living right now. I pulled away looking deeply into his eyes.

"I need you Edward, I didn't realize that before because I was blind from the start, but now I understand. I understand that you are the one for me. Edward you are my forever and it took me two long and lonely years to figure that out on my own. You opened my eyes to see what was right in front of my nose the whole time," He let me get out everything before he went on. "I know it wasn't fair for you Edward, but if want, will you still have me," I waited with blood rushing into my face. Slightly pulling away he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it with a light touch of his smooth lips.

"I will love you forever my darling,"

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, i don't know what I would do without my readers. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter if you have any ideas what you would like to read about that has to do with this song I'd be happy to write them. So give me your ideas I'd love to know what you guys want to read! Thanks again for your time.


	4. Beautiful Bella Pt 1

"Why do we have to do this Bella, you know I don't like being in a tie," Jacob messed with the tie around his neck pulling it trying to get it off. I slapped at his hand, walking in these high heels that I didn't want to be wearing either.

"Your going to have to deal with it just like I'm dealing with these shoes," I stopped him in the middle of the parking lot. "This is important for me Jake," I pulled him into a hug. This was going to be one of the most important job interviews of my life. This job could get me so far in life. I would be bringing in the money and doing something that I loved.

"Okay, I'm sorry Bella I don't mean to complain, it's just I'm not used to wearing a tie," I pulled him into the restaurant looking for the guy I was supposed to meet. I hadn't actually seen his face before, I have only talked to him over the phone. He had a lovely British accent that was to die for. I wonder if he looked as good as his voice sounded.

"Hi, I'm here for a Mr. Cullen," I spoke softly. The environment was lovely. Everyone at each table was engaged in conversation and it was very quiet. This wasn't a place for loud mouthed teenagers.

"Oh yes, he just sat down not to long ago, right this way uhh,"

"Swan," I spoke. Jacob eyed me. Yes we were going to get married soon, but I still wanted to go by my maiden name. The gentleman led us to a table in the back. A booth actually. I wasn't expecting that. I guess Mr. Cullen wanted this conversation to be private.

"Here you are Ms. Swan," The man moved away so I could get a good look at Mr. Cullen. I was speechless. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. His green eyes sparkled with a certain kind of happiness. He had beautiful bronze hair that was pulled back nicely probably for the occasion. Defined facial features. I couldn't get over his eyes though they were beautiful and pulled me right in.

"Ah Ms. Swan, you look lovely tonight," He spoke with a thick British accent. He grinned. My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw what was siting next to him. It was a beautiful red head who had her arm comfortably wrapped around his waist.

"um thank you," that's all I could manage to get out. I was so stunned at his looks. I didn't know how I was going to manage tonight let alone working with him. I hardly noticed Jacob, I completely forgot about him for the time being.

"Please take a seat and we'll introduce one another," Edward offered. I slipped in on the other side of the booth and Jacob slid in right next to me. I didn't know if I was going to be able to look at him tonight without blushing. "I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my girlfriend Tanya," Edward's eyes led over to the beautiful woman sitting next to him.

"How do you do," She stuck her hand out from under the table. I took it and shook it politely.

"Fine thank you, it's good to meet you. I'm Bella Swan and this is my fiance Jacob," It felt strange to say that. Here Edward had a girlfriend and I was practically undressing him with my eyes while I had a fiance.

"Well congratulations Bella!" Edward spoke to me as if I was just another good old friend no one important.

"Thank you," I nodded my appreciation.

"Yeah, Bella and I are planning on getting married in the fall, her favorite time of year right Bells?" I nodded and blushed back to Jake. I didn't like him calling me that out in public. I don't know it just felt weird, like I wanted to keep that name private.

"Well how wonderful," I looked Edward in the eyes and I almost gasped out loud in what I saw. Sadness clouded in his eyes. I turned my gaze over to Tanya and the only thing she was looking at was Jacob. I furrowed my brow in confusion. This was strange. I shook my head trying to clear all thoughts. Things were really starting to get to me.

"Why don't we start by ordering drinks and then Bella we can talk about that job offer," The job that Edward would be offering me would be a job working with him in a book publishing company in London. It was a job that I have been looking for for years. I don't know how I came upon finding that there was help wanted with this job, but I did and I called Edward up and he liked what he read about me and wanted a chance to meet. All night long I paid very little attention to Jake who was sitting right next to me with his hand placed over mine. My eyes were locked with Edward's half the time. Tanya on the other hand was making a whole lot of eye contact with Jacob, my thoughts and these were some pretty radical and out there thoughts, but it would just be funny if we totally switched partners. The thing that was strange was that I wasn't even jealous of Tanya looking my soon to be husband up and down. Making flirty gestures with her eyes. I wouldn't doubt it if she was trying to play footsie with him under the table. I had a few drinks until our food was served and all the while I talked with Edward about the job, well I mostly listened and he talked.

"You know this was a good idea, America is such a lively place I'm thinking about staying a little longer than I planned," This made my heart flutter, was I part of the reason why he was going to stay a little longer? "You know maybe get to know you a little more," Now Edward was the one who was making flirty little gestures with his eyes but at me. I placed my napkin on the table. As much as I wanted this to come true, it wasn't fair for Jacob. He was my fiance and I was getting married and this wasn't acceptable no matter how much I wanted it to be true.

"I have to go," I stood up quickly not even thinking about Jake. I waltzed away leaving everyone at the table in awe.

"I'm sorry, she's been having a rough couple of nights," I heard Jake try and cover up for me. I stomped out into the darkness. I didn't go to the car but I leaned myself up against the building. In a matter of minutes Edward came out through the door, alone.

"Bella I'm sorry, was it something I said?" He stood close to me, that only made thought process that much harder.

"No, Edward it wasn't you, it was me," I couldn't flat out tell him that I had been dying to kiss those perfect lips of his all night long. He took hold of my shoulders and pulled me into the darkness where we couldn't be seen. My pulse was drumming in my throat. It was quiet and we were alone where no one could see us. That just hit me.

"Bella, I don't know why or how, but there is something about you," He was leaning forward closing in on my mouth. I couldn't let this happen, but it was to late. It took my brain a little while to register the fact that this Greek god had his lips on mine right now and he was practically begging me to kiss back. How could a girl like me resist. I was weak, stupid and young. The taste of him was intoxicating. Filled my head with little fantasy's wondering what else he could do with this tasty mouth of his. I pulled away. This was wrong. No I couldn't do this to Jake. I was just cheating. We stared at each other in awe for a few seconds. Yet again it took some time for things to register.

"I'm sorry I have to go," I ran quickly away from him reaching the car before Jake and Tanya came out of the building. If Jacob would have seen me running from the dark side of the building he would have known something was up.

"Jacob, come on let's go," He unlocked the car and let me in. I looked back knowing it was a stupid thing to do. Edward was standing there in the parking lot looking totally hurt. I had done that to him. I should have never allowed that kiss to happen, now this guilt would be on my shoulders for a time to come.

"Was everything okay Bella, I mean you looked like you were going to be sick when you stormed out of the restaurant," Jacob threw his tie to the floor and tossed his shoes in the closet. I ruffled my hair throwing my shoes in the same place.

"I don't even know what happened Jake, I just know that there is no way that I'm going to get that job now, I totally blew it, I screwed up at dinner just like I screw up at everything else," Jake took me in his arms hushing me to calm down.

"I know tonight wasn't one of your better nights, but don't get to worked up about it, there will be plenty more job offers like that," He gazed into my eyes lovingly. I wanted to yell and scream for how stupid I was tonight, and Jacob didn't even know the half of it.

"yeah," I pulled away walking to the bed and throwing my clothes off slipping into a night gown and crawling into bed feeling terrible. Normally I would have gotten a shower, but now I was to mad at myself to do anything.

"Goodnight," Jacob kissed my forehead and got into his side of the bed. The lights went out and I was to angry to go to sleep. I probably laid there for an hour just thinking about how I couldn't get to sleep when I was in this mood. I heard my phone buzz in my pants pockets. Throwing the sheets off my body I looked at my phone. I didn't know the number so I didn't bother to answer the phone. Jacob was sound asleep next to me. Since there was no way that I was going to get to sleep, I decided to go out. I didn't care. I needed something to drink. A good of shot would help calm my cheating nerves.

Edward's Point of View

I couldn't sleep. She had been on my mind ever since I spotted her at the restaurant. She was a glorious beauty. Bella was going to get married and she seemed happy with that guy, it wouldn't have been fair of me to take something like that away from her, but the way she was looking at me tonight gave me a ray of hope that she had feelings for me.

I tossed in my sheets angerly. As of now Tanya and I were pretty much done. We didn't even bond at dinner tonight. Yes it was about Bella and I talking about the job, but at least Jacob held Bella's hand most of the night. I picked up my cell phone. I couldn't take this any longer I had to call her and talk to her. After the kiss that we shared tonight I knew there was something between us.

I had her number stored away in my phone because well I figured that she would soon be an employe. Now would be the best time to have her number stored away.

It rang, but no answer. Of course she didn't have my number stored away in her phone.

Throwing my phone across the room in anger I knew I really screwed things up tonight. Maybe if I hadn't kissed her things would have turned out better. Way to think that she actually had feelings for you numskull. Maybe going out for a drink would be the best thing for me now.

Bella's Point of View

"Can I have a scotch?" I normally didn't drink like this, but now the occasion called for it.

"Everything going alright with you?" The bar tender asked. I nodded taking a drink of the strong alcohol.

"Yeah, I'm having relationship problems," The guy smiled cleaning a glass.

"I know how that goes, have it with my wife almost every night," I nodded to him and took another drink.

"I'm going to need another one of these," the music blared loudly. This wasn't the place I wanted to be. I would have rather been at home thinking things through like a normal woman, but I wasn't really a normal woman was I.

"I'll have what she's having," I turned and there was Edward. Great just what I needed.

"What are you doing here," I wasn't going to let Edward see the weak side of Bella. I was mad at him so I was going to show a fight.

"I'm here to get a drink since you won't answer my calls," A scotch was put in front of him and he downed it in one gulp. I glared at him finishing off my first one. "Don't you think you've had enough to drink tonight," He pulled the second one away from me.

"You can't come in here and tell me what to do," Sliding it back towards me I held the drink firmly in my hands.

"Well by judging at how many drinks you've had already, I don't think you need more, that is if you want me to drive you home," Edward didn't order another drink, I guess he was afraid that things might come to that.

"I'm trying to get away from my problems," Yelling at him trying to beat the loud music.

"Well drinking sure isn't going to take those problems away Bella," He growled. Man he would look so good naked. I half laughed at myself. The alcohol was already getting to me. I better stop while I'm on top.

"I don't need you here, you are the very reason that I came here," I walked away dodging multiple people who smelled like beer.

I made my way out of the atmosphere. Of course Edward followed me.

"Bella, I want you to know that tonight, I've never had as much fun as I did with you tonight," I listened, but it wasn't helping me due to the fact that I was going to get married in the fall. "I don't know how it happened or why, but for some reason I feel that well," It took him a while to get out what he wanted to get out. "Well that I might need you," he blushed at his own statement. Being the nice Bella that I thought I was I laughed at him.

"Come on Edward, don't talk like that, you don't need me, your only kidding yourself," I started walking to my car. I knew that Edward wasn't going to let me drive, not in my state. He was right that I had downed a few more drinks than I would have liked.

"No seriously Bella, the life I was living back in London was dull and boring and I understand that you probably don't want to hear this, but you are the first girl that I have met that laughs at my jokes and smiles when I smile," My mood changed instantly. He was laying all this sappy stuff on me. Things I only dreamed of Jacob saying to me. Thunder rumbled over head. Great it was going to rain soon.

"Bella your a beautiful and smart girl," He took a few steps closer. "And I think you deserve better than what your getting," He whispered. That angry feeling came back.

"Don't," I turned away stumbling slightly on the sidewalk.

"No listen Bella, the guy your with now, he's only ¼ of what you can do Bella, you can have someone so much better,"

" Oh and let me guess, you think that you are better than him, Edward I just met you, I don't know you and you don't know me, this isn't going to work and you know it. I love Jacob and I'm going to get married to him," I felt the tears start to spring to my eyes.

"I know it's crazy Bella, but if I asked if you ever believed in love at first sight would you say yes," This statement caught me off guard. I stared for a moment trying to get my thoughts together. He was smiling as he chest heaved up and down.

"I can't do this Edward, not now, not ever," I started to pull away but he caught my sleeve and pulled me back.

"That kiss we shared Bella, it wasn't just for nothing, we both know that because I felt the spark. I felt the fire within you Bella, you don't know where I could take you, I could ignite that fire, with Jacob," He pulled me closer to him, we were almost touching "That fire is going to burn out," He touched my lips with the tips of his fingers. I didn't know what to say. He replaced his fingers with his lips kissing me passionately. I couldn't pull away the feeling was just to great. But this was only a dream. Something I'd never get. It wouldn't work between the two of us.

I pulled away reluctantly.

"Don't make me do this Edward," I begged with my eyes.

"I'm not making you do anything Bella, I'm just giving you some options, but know this," His stare was deep and penetrated my gaze. "I'll be fighting for you too," He stepped back away from me. Tears streamed down my face as I got into my car.

It felt like I didn't sleep all night. My thoughts were on Edward. How could you fall in love with someone just after one evening together? It was absurd to think something like that. Edward was out of his mind.

"Good morning honey," Jacob gave me a quick peck on the lips before rummaging through the fridge looking for something to eat before he left for work.

I worked from home, I worked as an author. I have sold a few books already and well I wouldn't say I was super rich, but nor was I poor.

"have a good day," And just like that Jacob was out of my apartment. Left alone to do whatever I wished.

I got onto my computer and started with an old document that I knew I had to pick up soon. Just as I was writing I got an IM it was from EAMCwriter. I stared at the name. I'd had no idea who that was.

IMSreader: Can I help you?

EAMCwriter: why yes I think you can, I'm looking for an Isabella, may this be you?

IMSreader: It might be, who are you?

EAMCwriter: oh I think you might know, hold on I'm coming up

Tossing my computer on the bed I rushed to the front door and within seconds there was a knock. Was it safe to open the door. Who was this at my door that knew my IM name and where I lived. I peeked through the peep hole to find that it was none other than Edward. I opened the door and he slammed himself into me pressing his lips against mine. I shoved him off.

"What the hell do you think your doing coming up here and just kissing me like this,"

"I knew you'd like it," Persistent wasn't he.

"What do you want Edward," If he was trying to win me over it wasn't going to work. He wiped out a bundle of roses. I stared at them with awe. Jacob hadn't given me flowers since our first date.

"They're beautiful Edward," I couldn't keep these though.

"I can't take them, Jake would know," I hissed as Edward just waltzed into my apartment and put them in a vase placing them nicely on the table.

"Just tell him they are from a good friend of yours, he doesn't have to know they're from me," He came over standing inches away from me.

"They are beautiful," I would admit Edward made me feel, well warm and fuzzy on the inside, but there was no way that there was going to be anything between the two of us.

"Yes they are, they are the perfect flower for you because your just as beautiful," And Edward was more romantic than Jacob. No stop this Bella.

"You can't be here, you have to leave Edward," I started pushing him out the door, but he didn't budge.

"Your so cute when your flustered, come on I wanna take you around the city today, you need some fun," He took my hand like we had been boyfriend and girlfriend for years.

"Edward wait, we can't do this what about Tanya, she's your girlfriend," He shook his head back and forth.

"Nope, she dumped me last night, said that she thought we could just be friends," I glared at him. "What, seriously Bella, she dumped me last night over the phone right after I got home from the bar. Now why don't we just leave this all behind us and go to the carnival, come on," Edward dragged me to the carnival that was out in the streets. There was everything from cotton candy, to face paints. Edward made me get a face paint and I made him get a temporary tattoo on his arm. I would admit that this was one of the best dates that I've ever had with anyone. I forgot about work and Jacob and all the problems I would have waiting at home and just thought about the fun time I was having with Edward.

We ended up in the park sitting on the fountain with hot dogs for lunch.

"How's your hot dog treating you?" He took a bite.

"Really good," I laughed catching a glimpse of his tattoo. I made him get one that says "I heart mum". We talked over lunch and the more time I spent with Edward, the more comfortable holding his hand felt.

We walked back to my apartment holding hands just like we left and balloons in our hands. We stood at the door for a while smiling at each other.

"I really had a fun time with you Edward, really I did," I looked down at our intertwined hands. The whole time I was convincing myself that we were just friends. Edward seemed to think differently.

"Yeah me too, I'm glad you finally decided to want to have fun, you seemed so uptight, so stressed out, trust me you needed this day," We laughed and he leaned in slowly attempting to steal a kiss. "Can I kiss you?" He asked lightly. With my heart racing I whispered back.

"Yes," the kiss was light, just a light brush of the lips. It was perfect.

"I'll call you," He walked down the steps with a smile on his face. I touched my fingers to my lips feeling the blood leave my face. Why did he have to make me feel this way. I opened the door. I knew I had a goofy grin on my face. I felt like a high schooler again.

"Bella, where have you been?" Jacob stood at the kitchen table looking at the roses on the table. My eyes caught something, something that I didn't notice before. There was a card in the flowers that red.

"Beautiful flowers for a Beautiful Bella from Edward,"

A/N: Well what do you think? I'm gonna make another part to this, but I thought this was a good place to stop. Review and tell me what you thought :) Thanks


	5. Beautiful Bella Pt2

There was no way that I was going to be able to explain this to Jacob. It was right in front of his face where I was and who I was with. My face was covered with paint and there were balloons in my hands. It screamed carnival and times with Edward.

"Well?" Jacob didn't look to happy but he wanted his answers.

"I was with Edward, he took me to the carnival because he thought that I was under to much tension," He glanced at the flowers. "I don't know about those I guess he was just being nice," Calling me beautiful and giving me a bunch of roses wasn't just being nice, he wanted more than a friendship and that was clear.

"Bella, someone doesn't just give flowers because they are being nice, now tell me what actually happened between you and Edward today," Well I knew I was telling the truth. But I wasn't tell him how much fun I really had and that I was holding his hand and that we might have kissed.

"He stopped by gave me flowers and then took me to the carnival that was it I promise, nothing happened between him and I," It was best to lie now I figured. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already had. His face was still pulled down in a disappoint stare.

The guilt set in, I knew I should have shoved Edward out the door the minute he stepped foot in this apartment.

"Bella, I can trust you because you're my fiancé, but it's just Edward that I don't trust, now I know that he probably still wants to give you that job and maybe a few other things, but please I begging you Bella," His warm hands took mine. I looked down at the floor. I felt bad, really bad for what I had done. What was I thinking. I guess I was just trying to get away from all the stresses in my life and have a good time. "I don't want you to take that job and I don't want you to see that guy again, if you want a future together, then I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from him. He has different intentions than you do," Oh if only Jake knew the half of it, that maybe somewhere deep within me I had just the same amount of feelings for Edward too.

"I promise Jacob, I don't know what I was thinking, I guess I wanted a chance to get my job back," Realization hit his face.

"I know that job was one of the most important things to you Bella, and I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I don't want to lose you to some British looser who wants to get into your pants," I didn't show it, or let Jacob see the reaction that this statement gave me. I pushed the rude thoughts that I wanted to argue back at Jacob into the confines of my mind.

"Yeah your probably right," I pulled away from him and took the roses out of the vase. "I'll just go get rid of these," It was such a waste. These were such pretty flowers and so much thought was put into giving them to me. I hated to get rid of them, but if it meant that Jacob would be happier because of it then so be it. I placed them in the trash can taking some time to reflect on the time I spent with Edward today and last night. He was the first person that really made me laugh in the longest time. I looked at the little note that went right along with the flowers.

"Thank you Edward," I mumbled stuffing the note in my back pocket. That was something I wasn't giving up. It was a simple statement but melted my heart with the romance that the words brought out.

The rest of the evening I spent writing. I didn't talk to Jacob no matter how much he tried to speak. I wasn't in the mood. I was having conflictions in my head on what I wanted to do with my life.

I laid there that night with the sheets curled around my body. Again I couldn't sleep. To many thoughts swirling around my brain. Jacob didn't know it but I was debating whether or not to stay with him or leave him for Edward. My phone buzzed on the dresser.

"Aren't you going to get that?" of course Jake would be awake to hear that. I had to answer or he would know.

"Hello," I spoke slowly knowing already that it was Edward checking to see if I was okay.

"Bella it's me, hey," His voice was comforting and smooth. My body relaxed so much at the sound of his voice. I couldn't talk to him here, not with Jacob listening in on every word. I would lye and pretend it was my agent.

"Hello Michal," There was a pause at the other end.

"Michal, oh wait is he in the room?"

"Yes I understand," I was only going to answer to questions that sounded like I was talking business.

"Okay, I'm sorry about the flowers Bella, I didn't think that he would be coming home that early and I forgot to tell you about the note, that was stupid of me and I would like to talk to you as soon as possible," Edward didn't get it. We both knew that things between us weren't going to work out because of Jacob.

"That sounds like a good idea, yes let's schedule a time tomorrow, I'd like to discuss this book with you anyways," I wasn't happy with Edward right now, but I didn't want my feelings to leak out. The tiniest mistake and Jake would know right off the bat that I was talking to Edward.

"Thank you Bella, I'll see you tomorrow at the fountain, sleep well my beauty," my heart skipped a beat at this. God damn him why did he have to be so romantic all the time. Of course Bella he was British.

"Thank you Michal, goodnight to you too," I closed my phone and my heart ached. Tomorrow was going to be rough. I guess you could say that I was going to break things off with Edward.

The next morning I slept in and waited until Jacob was completely gone. Throwing on clothes quickly I was thinking of things to tell Edward. I didn't want to break into tears. I just had to set him straight and get things settled between us. I waited patiently by the fountain where we had our hot dogs just a day ago. My heart was thudding loudly in my chest. I didn't know why I was so nervous. It wasn't like I'd never talked to Edward before.

"Hey," He caught me off guard. I almost fell into the fountain. He caught me by the arm just in time. "Don't fall in now," He flashed a toothy grin down at me making my face flush red.

"I wasn't going to fall in, I just didn't notice you there," I stood making him seem less intimidating.

"Yeah, well it's good to see you again," He pulled me closer to his warm and welcoming body. Don't let him do this to you Bella. I wasn't going to allow him to get under my skin. I was going to be strong and set things straight.

"Yes, well Edward the only reason that I was going to come met with you today was because I wanted to set things straight," I gulped catching my breath. I had to make sure I didn't mess up with anything or it would be all over.

"And how are you planning on doing that Bella," He leaned in.

_Focus Bella, keep your mind set straight _

"Well, I can't see you anymore Edward and you have to know that now because otherwise Jacob and I won't have a future together and you don't want to take that away from us now do you," I regained some of my composure.

"Of course not, that was never any of my intentions Bella, I want what is best for you and what makes you happy," He didn't go on. He gave me a chance to speak.

"Well yes, so I'm going to have to tell you goodbye, because I can't see you again," This probably wasn't going to make me any happier, just more depressed probably.

"Oh really Bella, your going to listen to his bull crap," His face became stern. Yes like he would know that Jacob was the one who had told me that.

"Yes I am because unlike you he make me happy," Lie.

"Please Bella, I saw how miserable you were that first night you walked into the restaurant. He has you wrapped around his finger, like I said before, he's holding you back," I backed away from the truth of his words. "And don't you dare tell me that he makes you happier than I do. Yesterday you couldn't stop smiling, your beautiful brown eyes lit up every time they met mine," Why did he have to be so observant. Everything he said was so right. This brought tears to my eyes.

"I can't do this Edward, we both know that. It was my decision to be with Jacob and I have to be loyal to him. Besides it doesn't matter what I feel, as long as he is happy that's all that matters," I could feel the conversation start to come to an end.

"Bella listen to yourself! Have you gone mad. Don't you even care about yourself. A relationship is based on the happiness of both the parties. Bella I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but your marriage isn't going anywhere if you have that kind of attitude," He held my arms in those strong hands of his. His grip wasn't strong enough to cause bruising.

"Stop it Edward! Just because we had a few good nights together doesn't mean a thing. I was living a dream, now it's time to come back to reality," I pulled away running for my car with tears in my eyes. Maybe Edward was right, maybe I was making it to hard on myself, but then I was also right because all Edward was, was a dream.

Sometime during the fall.

"Bella, your so beautiful, I can't believe that your actually getting married," my mother ran her fingers through my curled hair. I was as still as stone as my mom put my makeup on and practically did everything. Jacob and I were to be married within the next few hours. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this.

"What's the matter sweety? Your not getting cold feet are you?" She looked at me through the mirror.

"Oh no, I was just thinking," Yeah thinking if I should just run now.

"Well you and Jacob are going to live a good life and I know it," How could she be so sure of something like this. I wasn't even sure if I was doing the right thing. "Do you have your wedding gift for him already?" Gasping I forgot! I totally left it at home.

"Shoot! I left it back at the apartment, I've got to go get it. How long do I have until the ceremony?" I asked looking for a watch frantically.

"You've got an hour Bella, but don't worry I'll go grab it for you just tell me where it is," Standing up quickly I shook my head back and forth.

"No, I'll go get it quick," I ran out the door not even caring if Jake was standing on the other side. As soon as I got out of the church it started raining. Great.

"Bella, come back inside, your going to ruin your dress," My mother called. A few others gathered at the door staring at me. I didn't care about the dress. I was going to get that gift. I had no idea why it held so much of an importance to me, but something told me that I had to go back to the apartment. Racing out to my car I quickly got in hoping that there wasn't to much rain water in my dress. I pulled into the apartment parking lot stumbling, almost falling into a huge puddle on the way to the front door.

"Bella you look fantastic, aren't you supposed to be at a wedding," The man at the door spoke letting me in.

"Yes, but I forgot something," Heading up to my room I opened it quickly. I was sure that I left the gift on the kitchen table, but something caught my eye before the gift did. It was a letter written in the most beautiful writing I have ever seen. Picking it up slowly I red the words carefully.

Dear Bella,

Today is your big day, and I can't believe that. I wanted you to know that I give you my best wishes and hope you and Jacob have the best happiness in life. I'm going back to London to continue my life. Tanya and I will be getting back together and I guess I won't be seeing you again, because your not allowed and I understand that. Have a wonderful life

Love, Edward Cullen

My fingers traced the word love. My heart slowed in my chest. He loved me and there was such things as love at first sight. That's what Edward had for me. Wait! He was going back to London. No! I wouldn't let that happen. I had to stop him from leaving. It took me this long to finally realize that Jacob wasn't what I wanted in life. Edward was right, he was right the whole time. I was to stupid, ignorant and young to realize that the best thing in my life was Edward who was right in my face the whole time. Would he be at the airport already? Would he have left already. I had no idea, but wherever I was going I had to do it fast because I wasn't going to let someone like Edward slip right through my fingers.

"Sir!" I called to the door man who had let me in.

"Yes Miss Swan," He spoke gently.

"How long ago did you let a man in with bronze hair kind of tall green eyes?" I was out of breath from racing up and down the steps.

"oh it wasn't to long ago, I'm guessing about 20 minutes ago," That was good news.

"Did he say anything, where he was going or what he was going to do?" I asked desperately.

"Um, he said oh yeah that's right he wanted me to give you a message. He said that he wanted you to know that he was getting on the first flight to London," Great he was already headed to the airport. I hated going through airports. It was so crowded, but hopefully at this time in the evening it wouldn't be to bad.

I raced through the people at the airport in wedding dress, I was sure that everyone was staring at me. I found the first London airline. Once again running as fast as I could in heels. I ran to the gate that Edward should be at.

"Edward," I called standing there probably looking like a fool. The man stood up. The man who stole my heart away when no one else could.

"Bella," A smile came to his lips.

"I couldn't let you leave, I just had to know that you wouldn't be leaving without seeing me again," I took small steps getting closer to him. I was putting on a show for everyone to see.

"I knew you would come, I just knew it," He taking small steps as well.

"I couldn't do it Edward," I let out slowly.

"Couldn't do what?" I think he knew what, but just wanted to hear me say it myself.

"I couldn't go through with the wedding, you were right the whole time, I made the stupid mistake of not seeing it before," He took my hands in his. That smile was going to be plastered on his lips for a long while I could tell.

"I don't care about the past Bella, all I care about is that you're here with me now," All the people that were around us awed all together. It was kind of like in the movies.

"You better go, your going to miss your flight," I felt the fresh tears start to form.

"I'm not going anywhere," He leaned his head down and was about to kiss me. But all the people around us clapped at once. He pressed his lips to mine. This was the perfect ending that I always wished I would have. My reality world actually turned into the dream that I always wanted. A perfectly happy ending with the man I loved.

A/N: Wow! I wrote this in one sitting! I'm impressed with myself :P haha thanks again for all your support! Tell me what you thought of this little one shot and what you would like to see happen between Edward and Bella in the next chapter.


	6. Beautiful Bella Pt3

He pressed a warm damp kiss to my palm. Our breathing didn't match but it was both labored for the same reason.

"I love you Isabella Swan, you know that right?" even being in the high state that I was in, I knew how much Edward loved me and cared about me. Slowly nodding my head in response I flopped my body down into the warm welcoming sheets. I think leaving Jacob was one of the smartest things I've ever done. Yeah I had to go back to him and tell him why I wasn't there at the altar for the wedding, and well I don't really want to get into it all, it was all pretty messed up. But now here I was with Edward, wrapped in his warm embrace enjoying the fresh air and the coolness of the night.

"This is perfect," He laid light kisses on my stomach. The tenderness and affection that he was showing was putting me to sleep.

"Is it?" His eyes looked up through his thick lashes up at me. His warm stare melted my heart at the spot. I combed my fingers through his bronze hair.

"Of course, there is no where else that I'd rather be," The small creek that ran behind Edward's house was calming and peaceful on this lovely night. His family went away for the weekend leaving the house to him and I. We moved away from our apartments in the city and moved back to where we really belonged. Edward was happy to be back with his family and it was good to see my father again. I told him that I wouldn't be staying long and I was only visiting, but since he was my father he told me to stay as long as I needed. His house was my house.

Edward kept himself on top of me most of the night. It was nice having his weight on top of me. I could feel every little bit of this wonderful man. We lay together in silence listening to each others breathing, relaxing and well spooning.

"I don't want the morning to come Edward," I kept my eyes to the ceiling. The night time always calmed me and brought me to a certain kind of peace.

"I don't either, I think I could lay here like this with you forever," He laid another kiss on my stomach where his head was resting. He was so cute when he was tired. I was pretty sure that if he wanted to he could lay there for the remainder of the night. We'd been dating for a few months now, and well things have been getting pretty serious. I didn't want to be the kind of person that jumped into things, but if Edward were to ask me to marry him, I think I might say yes. I laughed at myself. Me getting married at such a young age, it sounded ridiculous.

"What are you snickering at love?" He kept his eyes on the window, but caressed my legs with his fingertips brushing over the sensitive skin.

"It's nothing, just thoughts I suppose," I fell asleep thinking about what it would be like married to Edward Cullen.

Two Months later.

"Edward come quickly I need to show you something," He dashed from the kitchen to me who was standing in the bathroom.

"What's the matter," He looked around the room trying to find out what the situation was.

"I missed something?" I stated bluntly holding onto my stomach. I didn't know why I didn't see it coming earlier. This wasn't going to be easy.

"What, a doctor's appointment, dentist what?" He came down to my level which was on the bathroom floor.

"My period, I've missed it and well I think," We both looked down at my stomach. Time seemed to stand still. Nothing was passed for at least a minute.

"What are you saying Bella, are you trying to tell me that you think your pregnant?" He blurted out. He was stunned, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I think I'm pregnant with your child," I smiled standing slowly with him. But he still didn't say anything else. He backed up against the bathroom door covering his mouth in surprise.

"No, you can't be pregnant, you were on the pill, I used a condom Bella, how can you be pregnant?" He questioned. I remember about two months back there was one night when I didn't take the pill and Edward didn't use protection, we were kind of in the heat of the moment and didn't stop for anything. This was his baby. I explained to him about that night.

"But, Bella are you sure," I nodded my head. I took a test just minutes ago and it read positive. I was going to have Edward's baby.

I took his arms and held him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Edward isn't this just exciting, we're going to have a baby together," It brought tears to my eyes. I knew I was ready for a child, yes the thought was terrifying trying to raise another human being at my young age, but thinking, this might be good for me, it might teach me some responsibilities. He was still stunned I could see it in his eyes. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"Yes Bella, this is exciting. Knowing that there's a human being growing in there," His voice was soft and comforting.

"I must go and tell Charlie and my mother, I know they'll understand," Why did I sound so thrilled about this. It should have repulsed me and scared me to death. Edward stood by and let me gather my things before leaving. I was going to ask him to come with me, but he needed time alone to get things set straight let the whole thing really sink in because I kind of just sprung it on him.

Edward's Point of View

"Emmett, there something I need to talk to you about," He was leaning forward on the couch paying real close attention to the game.

"Not no, there is a game going on," He shoved me out of the way. Clenching my fists I threw a pillow in his direction and turned the t.v off myself.

"Now! This is important and your the one who would know the most, well Carlisle might be a better choice, but he's not here right now,"

"Make it quick, I can't miss this game," He relaxed into the couch smiling like he usually would.

"Would you at least put a little interest into what I'm telling you, because this is important to me," He nodded his head in response to his little brother.

"I'm all ears brother," I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Emmett, Bella's pregnant," I got it out right away and waited for his jokes.

"No way, knocked her up already, really Edward I thought it was going to take a few years for that to happen, good work," I growled low in my throat.

"This isn't a joking matter Emmett, I don't know how to be a father and really I'm scared because it's like I'm jumping into a pool of sharks. I don't know how to raise a child, I don't think I'm ready to be a father,"

"Whoa, Whoa Whoa, take it easy Edward. I think you are making this a way bigger deal than it really is," I looked at him in disbelief.

"How the hell could this get any bigger! Bella's pregnant with my child, can you think of anything bigger than that?"

"Well certainly not your manhood," He laughed at his own joke and I was about to punch him square in the face. I kept my anger under control.

"Emmett please! Your the only one I can talk to about this right now I clearly need your advice," I sat down with him taking at deep breath.

"Okay fine, since your my brother. I would just tell Bella the truth you know, tell her how your really feeling about this baby, and well I don't know I wouldn't leave her, that's the wrong thing to do right there," He patted my knee. "I don't know I would just be there for her is all," Emmett clearly wasn't a big help at this point. I might have had better luck going to Rosalie for advice.

"Thanks a lot Emmett," I stood walking away looking for some way to cope with what was going on.

"Not a problem, you always know I'm here to talk to buddy," The game became background noise once more.

Bella's Point of View

"Aren't you at least a little bit excited for me?" Charlie stood at the kitchen sink not looking at me.

"Bella, you know that I love you, but this is a really big deal and I don't know if your ready to take care of another human being at such a young age," He stated. I knew I was old enough for this child. Early twenties wasn't that young. To me it felt old.

"I know I'm ready for this, I've given it some thought I know that I'm ready for this baby, besides I have Edward to support me," He shook his head clearly disappointed. I should have known this would have been his reaction. He was my father, what else would he have to say to this.

"Call your mother, tell her this news, you know I'm not good with things like this Bella, but I trust your decision to do what you must with this baby," I held back tears. He shouldn't have been the first one that I went to to talk about this sort of thing. I called up my mother and broke down on the phone about what was going on. Of course she was sympathetic like a mother should be, but she set me straight and told me what I needed to know.

"Your old enough to make your own choices Bella, and well what you do with this baby if your choice. It's good that you have Edward by your side, but just keep a watchful eye out on him, having a child is a very scary thing, and at such a young age Bella, I don't want him hurting you," Edward wouldn't do such a thing. I knew him to well.

"I promise mother, thank you for understanding, and I am going to keep this baby, I don't think I could possibly kill it," I held my stomach already loving the child that was growing inside me.

"Anytime Bella, call me frequently to keep me up to date, I'll try and get out there as soon as possibly baby, but Phil's been busy so things have been a little hectic,"

"I understand mom, don't worry about me I'll be fine here in Forks, I've got Edward and his family and Charlie," Charlie was kind of out of the question since this kind of stuff wasn't his forte. I had to go back to Edward, I needed to see that he was coping alright. This was all kind of head turning for me too. I gave Charlie a hug goodbye and drove to the Cullen household.

"Bella! How did things go with your dad and your mom?" Alice greeted me at the door with a hug like usual.

"um, they went well at least that's what I think. Where's Edward?" I questioned, of course he'd be the first person on my mind.

"He's upstairs talking to Carlisle, he just got home so, he wanted to talk things over with him," Talking was good, that was never a bad thing.

"Is he alright? I mean are things okay with him? Is he dealing with everything alright," Alice hesitated before continuing on.

"Well, you know this is new for him, and for the rest of the family, so of course this isn't easy on him. He should be okay, just give him some time, please come in the kitchen, Esme made you some tea," Alice led me into the kitchen where I was greeted with another hug. Everyone in Edward's family was so generous and caring. This was going to be fine. I convinced myself. The baby was going to be born and Edward and I were going to raise it together. It wasn't just a few months ago that we were getting to know one another and here we were with a baby on the way, this wasn't what either of us were expecting.

"So Bella, your going to keep the baby right?" Esme drank tea right along with me.

"Oh yes, I couldn't think of giving up something like this or killing it. Just the thought of doing something so cruel," I shook the feeling away. I couldn't take a life, even an unborn one. This was my baby, my child. I would think of myself as a murder if I killed it just because I didn't have the guts to keep it.

"That's very brave and wise of you Bella, I don't think I could do something like that either, I mean Carlisle and I have never had a child together as you know, but if got accidentally pregnant I would keep the baby in a heart beat," I respected Esme for being so open about all this. The information was comforting. Edward stepped into the kitchen looking more relaxed than I've seen him in the past few hours.

"Edward," I stood and ran for his arms. He embraced my hug and pulled me tight against him. "I talked to Charlie and my mother and they both respect my decision,"

"And that is?" He questioned looking down at me with his green wondering eyes.

"That I'm going to keep this baby and raise it with you," He gulped and smiled.

"Of course, well that's good to know," Edward nodded wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Bella, it's good to know that your going to keep this child, the family and I will help raise it you know that we'll always be here for you," Carlisle put in.

"Thank you Carlisle, thank you everyone, I don't think I could ask for anything more, but I want you to know that this isn't your responsibility,"

""Your exactly right Bella, this is mostly yours and Edward's, so you two should take most care for it," It was strange to hear Rosalie speak, she didn't do it much.

"Don't talk like that Rose, Bella and Edward both know that we are always going to be there for them no matter what happens," Esme defended with a sweet smile.

I gazed up at Edward. This sure was going to be something that I'd never forget.

Two months later.

Edward and I kissed moving our legs together in the sheets.

"I think that was one of the most amazing love making's that we've ever had," We snuggled together in the bed.

"I think you may be right Isabella," He ran his hand over my stomach. "Your so beautiful," The nausea had subsided and the cramping all the time. It was gone which was something to look forward to, but I wasn't sure how long that was going to last. Just as Edward and I were snuggling I felt something in my stomach.

"Oh Edward did you feel that?" I took his hand in mine placing it on my stomach.

"Feel what darling?" He asked lazily. His eyes were shut and he looked rather peaceful laying there with his face to the ceiling.

"I just felt the baby kick," I giggled waiting for it to kick again. Nothing. "Well it was," I rolled over. "When do you think we'll know the baby's sex?" I asked Edward. He sighed.

"I'm not sure love, now roll yourself back over here so I can kiss you," He pulled me to his chest. "I love you," He gently kissed me again.

"Edward, I want to know something, so please tell me straight forward. How do you feel about us having this baby?"

Edward's Point of View

She caught me off guard with this question. In reality it terrified me, I wasn't ready for this and having this would change everything that we had together. It would ruin the great relationship that Bella and I managed to hold. There would be so much that we would have to change.

"Well it will be great, I know that for sure, I mean we've made a child together, what else could I want?" I faked a smile. I hated pretending for Bella. That wasn't something I wanted to do, I felt like such a cheap skate. She giggled and smiled.

"Oh this is so exciting Edward, I can't wait, I hope it's a girl, but if it's a boy I won't really care," Oh Bella if you only knew how I was feeling right now. I couldn't tell her the truth, not when she was in this state, it would hurt her to much.

A/N: Well this will be the third installment to Beautiful Bella, I wasn't planning on making it a longer story, but I got some ideas for it and this is what it's produced into. I'll have the next chapter up shortly. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.


	7. Beautiful Bella Pt4

Edward's Point of View

Bella was 5 months pregnant and boy did she look it. Her stomach was rounded and everything. She didn't have a care in the world. She took her morning sickness as nothing at all, the pain of walking was like nothing to her. Bella was coping with this much better than I was.

"Are you ready to go Edward?" She scrambled around the bedroom looking for more things to stuff into her purse. Alice bought it for her because she knew that should be needing it soon for when it was time for the baby.

"Ready for what?" I asked lounging on the bed watching her mill around.

"For the doctors appointment today, don't you remember I told you about this yesterday," She stopped and stared at me.

"Oh yes of course, it must have slipped my mind," I was doing everything in my power to love what was going on here I really was, but I wasn't looking forward to change. We were going to have to redecorate, buy a new car. Our relationship would be so much more serious and I knew for a fact that wasn't something I was ready for.

"Edward, please try and take these things a little more seriously, I know it's not your favorite thing and I doesn't seem that important to you because your not really going through with it, but it's important to me and I want you to be there for me and to support me," She was absolutely right about that and I should have put more care into this.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't mean to be this way, it's just all new for me," It felt like that was my excuse for everything these days.

"Your baby will be due in December, congratulations," I held Bella's hand as she spoke to the doctor and they checked and made sure that everything was fine with her. "Your baby is healthy and well,"

"Do you know what the sex of the baby is yet?" Bella asked before the doctor left the room.

"I can't really tell now but by the looks of it it's going to be a beautiful baby girl," We were left alone and we could leave whenever we wanted, but Bella wanted to talk.

"Edward, I want to know what you really think about this baby, and please tell me the truth," She whispered softly. Now was the only time I would have to tell her how I really felt.

I squeezed her hand in mine.

"You know this isn't easy on me, there is just so much going on. I've never done anything like this and really having a baby is one of the most terrifying things I've ever done. We are still young and working out things in our relationship and all I'm saying is that I don't want things to change between us," I cradled her face in my hands. She started to cry. This isn't what I wanted to deal with.

"Your saying you don't want this baby then?" She choked out through her sobs.

"No of course not, I couldn't think of giving up this baby, but all I'm saying is that your going to have to give me some time to readjust to the situation," I stroked her face with my thumb. Bella was in a state where comfort was a key thing to her when she was in this state.

"Okay, I'm sorry for doubting you Edward,"

We got back home and I went straight for Carlisle, he was my mental support in all of this.

"I don't know how to handle this Carlisle, I've never raised a child on my own, I don't know if I can even support Bella, we're not married or anything I've only known her for a few months I,"

"Get a grip Edward," He placed his hands on my shoulders calming me down a little. "Now I know this is hard on you knowing the situation you've been given, but if you are going to be true and loyal to Bella, your going to have to stick with her for the whole thing, you have to understand that this isn't easy on her either. Practically a teenage mother, it's not a walk in the park, now do you really love her?" He looked me straight in the eyes. I thought for a moment. Yes. I gave him a single nod.

"Then you'll do what's best. The best things for her now is care,"

Bella's Point of View

"I don't know what I'm doing Alice," I curled myself around the pillows provided by Edward's sister.

"Your preparing yourself to have a baby," She pulled blankets up and over me. I was exhausted, but not enough to go to sleep.

"No, I don't know what I'm doing with Edward, he doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with this baby, I'm thinking of leaving him," A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh Bella, We all know this isn't easy for you both, but you have to give him a chance, this is his first time with this," She patted my back slowly.

"Why must it hurt so much," my thoughts were drifting closer and closer to the thought of leaving Edward and just taking care of the baby on my own. I could deal with it, live with my father and do everything alone. I choked out more sob burring my face into the pillows. She gave me a nice back rub.

"Don't worry, your going to make it through this Bella, your strong and I have faith in you," She left me with that, I thought things through while I laid there for what seemed like hours.

Three weeks later, Edward's Point Of View

Emmett and I had gone out to the field to play some baseball together. More of catching and throwing kind of stuff.

"Well hows it going with Bella?" He chucked the ball at me as fast as he could. I caught it with ease.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore Emmett, I'm just trying to keep my sanity really," I threw the ball back to him. I could stay out here for hours doing things like this, it took my mind off of things for a bit.

"That's a start, hows she handling it do you think?" Emmett asked winding up and throwing it back.

" A lot better than I am clearly, she's the one carrying a baby and she's taking it better than I am, I feel pathetic Emmett, the only thing I want to do is care and love Bella, but this baby seems to be splitting us up,"

"You do want the baby don't you?" He asked squinting in the sunlight.

"I think I do, I mean I couldn't kill it, but like I've said a million times, I don't know how I'm going to take care of it," I threw it a little off, but Emmett being Emmett, he caught it.

"I'm done for today, I gotta grab a shower and get dressed for dinner tonight, I scheduled a nice dinner for Bella and I, something for us to get together again and hopefully stop stressing about this whole baby ordeal.

"Hey Edward, before you go what's today's date I'm wondering weather I have that doctors appointment or not," Emmett asked putting away his glove. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was the 23 of July.

"Shoot, I've got to go, Bella has an ultrasound today, crap I might have missed it already," I didn't bother to change out of my clothes, I just drove as fast as I could trying to get to the hospital.

"Hi, I'm looking for Doctor Cullen," The nurse pointed down the hall. I raced in and greeted my father who was going through some papers on his desk, clearly he was to distracted to notice my entry.

"Edward, if your here for Bella's appointment she just left, she got her ultrasound and left. I asked her if she wanted to take the video with her, but I don't think she wanted it, so she left it here. If you want to take it you can," Carlisle said not bothering to look up at me. Man I really screwed things up this time. I ran my fingers through my hair in distress.

"Oh and Edward, I know I said this before, it's not easy for you, but giving Bella a little care wouldn't hurt you know," As I drove home I looked down at the video tape. Why would she leave something like this, it was something that would help remember the time and effort it took into making the baby, but maybe that wasn't something she wanted to remember, not after what I had done to her. This wasn't going to be something I could just apologize for. I was such an idiot. I drove faster getting home as soon as possible.

"Bella," I called looking for her as soon as I entered the doorway.

"Edward, don't," Alice coaxed me into the kitchen keeping me quiet.

"Where's Bella, I need to see her right away and talk to her what's going on," Alice was keeping me pinned to the counter top, for such a small little things she had some strength keeping me there for as long as she did.

"You mustn't see her Edward, she's well, she's not in the best state right now," Her eyes were filled with hurt and sadness. "Edward why would you do something like this to hurt her, you know how important this is it her,"

"Yes I know Alice, please let me go and talk to her I need to see her," I shoved past my sister blinded by the feelings that I was having for the woman I loved.

"Bella," I called to her breaking into the bedroom without a knock. Something in my gut was telling me this was more serious than I presumed it to be. I spotted her in the closet. Something caught my eye and made my blood run cold. There was a suit case wide open that was getting filled with things, Bella's things.

"What are you doing?" I stood there still not knowing if I could move or not.

Her eyes were red a swollen from tears. "What does it look like I'm doing, you clearly don't give a shit about this baby, so I'm leaving," She cursed throwing her things into the suit case anger pouring out of her words.

"Bella I do care, really,"

"Really Edward you care, or do you just care about yourself, that seems like the only thing you care about right now, don't worry I can take care of myself, Alice is going to be staying with me at my fathers and she's going to help me through the last couple of months through pregnancy," I didn't know what to say. I was to blind to see the signs that Bella was thinking of leaving. I had to say something to make her stop from going, but nothing was coming to my mind, I was drawing a blank.

"But I mean what about later on, how are you going to care for it, don't you want child support or anything from me?" I was practically begging her. She looked me up and down.

"I understand that you want nothing to do with this baby, so there is nothing that you could ever give to her," She spoke as if she was absolutely certain of the child's sex. "Goodbye Edward," She stormed out of the room with the suit case following behind her. This wasn't what I was expecting. I should have seen something like this coming. Alice was waiting in the door way for me.

"Did you know she was doing this," Alice walked towards me.

"She said earlier that if you didn't do something for the baby that she was thinking about leaving you," She said plainly as if she had seen it coming from the very start.

"I don't know how to live without her Alice, there must be something you can do," I wasn't usually looking for people to work things out for me, but this situation was a little different.

"I'm sorry Edward, I wish there was something I could do, but I can't, I'm going to take care of Bella and help her through this and be the care that she only hopped that you could have been," Alice left with just that. I plopped to my leather couch with my head in my hands. I had really screwed this all up. I knew for a fact that I couldn't live without Bella. She was the air I breathed. Didn't she know how much I loved her, I suppose showing it a little more would have helped her see. What was wrong with you Edward, what happened to the fun loving guy that you once were. It was the baby that made things hectic. I wasn't blaming it on the child itself really but the pregnancy.

Bella's Point of View, three months later

I cried into my pillow that night thinking of all the good times that Edward and I had shared before this whole baby business. I wanted to blame it on the baby, but that wouldn't be fair. I loved the child, why couldn't Edward do the same?

"Bella is everything alright can I get you anything," Alice was in her pajamas. This wasn't something I should be putting on Alice's shoulders, but I was forever grateful for what she was doing. I don't know if I would make it otherwise. I sat up in bed running my fingers through my hair. Sleep wasn't something I wanted tonight. I think I more but wanted to express my feelings. Get them out of my system.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it Alice, it seems everywhere I turn I see Edward," Maybe I had been to hard on him, maybe I should have taken Alice's advice and just given him a second chance.

"I know it's going to be hard for you to forget him, but wasn't all he brought you was pain?" Alice asked. It was hard to describe. Half the time he was hurting me and the other half he was bringing me happiness and love. I collapsed into her lap crying.

"I want to let him go, but I don't know how," These last couple of months were really rough on me and I wasn't sure if I could stand much more.

"Shhh, it's okay Bella, your going to make it through this because your a strong woman, I'm always going to be here for you," I lay there shaking and trembling in her arms crying letting my heart pour out to Alice. She was one of the best things that have ever happened to me.

Edward's Point of View

I had kept to myself for a long time, I didn't go out and I didn't talk to anyone, Emmett tried to get me to come out with him and play baseball with Carlisle and Jasper, but every time I refused. I just wanted to be alone. I sat in my room glancing at something in the shelf. It was something that had been sitting there since the day I put there three months ago. It was a video. The label read "Isabella Swan," It was her ultrasound. The one I picked up from the hospital the day I missed her appointment. I hadn't watched it yet, but now seemed like a good time.

As I watched the screen I saw the baby. It was curled up all black and white. I could see it's little arms and hands, head and body. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. That baby was growing inside my Bella. It was my child. Bella and I had made it together. Our baby. I brought my fingers to my eyes feeling a warm droplet fall from my eyes. I touched my hand to the screen.

"You may not know it little one, but I love you just as much as I love your mother," I got in my car and drove to the Swan residence.

"Alice please let me see Bella, I have to speak to her at once it's important," Alice shook her head back and forth.

"I can't let you do that Edward, she doesn't want to see you anymore she's trying to forget you," I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, you have to, this isn't me asking this is me telling you. I have to go see Bella right away, I need to set things straight," I looked behind me, Charlies cruiser wasn't in the parking lot. Thankfully he was at work, otherwise he wouldn't let me step one foot inside this house.

Alice stepped aside letting me in.

"Thank you Alice," She grabbed hold of my arm quickly.

"Don't upset her Edward," She glared at me sternly. I wasn't planning on it. I was going to get her back. I strode up the stairs and went to her door. It was partially open. Knocking softly I heard her voice from inside. It was as sweet and beautiful as always.

"Come in," I took one step inside and stared at her. She was laying back against multiple pillows propping her up.

"Hello," I mumbled afraid to speak to loudly that I might startle her.

"What are you doing here?" For the first time she was calm, she didn't raise her voice or freak out. I stood at the edge of her bed crouching down to her level keeping eye contact.

"I've come to make sure that you and the baby are alright," I took her hand holding it lightly. She didn't pull it away which was a good thing.

"Well I'm fine and so is the baby, is there anything else you need or do you want me to call Alice," She was ready to have me thrown out already?

"Bella, these past three months have given me a chance to see things how they really are," She rolled her head on the pillows groaning.

"Please don't start, Edward I know what your doing and it's not going to work," I stopped her with a hush to her lips with my fingers.

"Let me finish. Bella, I've changed and it's taken me all but three months to realize that change is good, it's great, one of the best things that I've come to understand. Before I was so worried about losing the great things that we had together as a couple, I was worried that I would lose everything that we were. But now I know that what we are is right here," I brought my hand to her stomach and touched the mound that was our baby. Our baby girl.

"What makes you think I'm going to believe you've changed?" She asked looking at me with curiosity.

"Because I know that now I couldn't want anything more than you and this beautiful human being growing inside of you, this is our baby that we made together and I would give her the world to make sure that she lives a long happy life with a mother and a father," I smiled feeling my heart swell at the happy thought .

"You really hurt me Edward," I leaned in closer.

"I know Bella, and that was never my intention. Now all I want is for us to be happy, and for this baby to have a father, that's why I want to give you this," I was planning this for a long time. I pulled out a small little black box, the contents within were something so important that if she didn't say yes, my heart would truly break.

She gasped and opened it. "Will you be mine Bella, forever and always," I whispered holding her hand and getting down on one knee. She broke into tears nodding her head.

"Yes Edward, yes I will," I would have taken her and wrapped her in my arms, but she was a little pregnant right now for me to be doing that.

"Oh my!" She gasped grabbing my hand and holding onto it a little tight.

"What? What is it," A smile came to her lips and yet she was still in surprise.

"My water broke,"

A/N: I do realize that as I was writing this that Edward was a little off character and I apologize for this, but I tried to keep to the plot line as much as possible. Thank you for sticking with me all the way! I'll have the last chapter to this story up as soon as possible. Review telling me what you thought of this!


	8. Beautiful Bella Pt5 Final

Bella's point of view

"There's no time to go to the hospital, my father is going to have to do it here," Edward was in a panic.

The contractions didn't start hitting me until about 10 minutes after my water broke. Edward was there, his father was preparing for this baby to come out and Alice was standing there next to me for support.

"Just breathe Bella, everything is going to be alright," She held my one hand while Edward stood on the other side and held my other hand. I was so glad that they were here for me. I cried out as Carlisle told me to push the baby out.

"Come on Bella, you've got this, just a few more pushes and the baby will be out," Tears rolled down my face, and sweat formed over my forehead. I didn't think having a baby would be this painful. Edward's and Alice's hands grew white from the pressure I was applying.

"It's a girl," I felt like I was about to pass out. My baby was finally out. My eyes fell shut and I think I really did pass out. I woke to the sound of crying, it was nearby.

"Edward?" I looked around the room trying to find the man I fell in love with a few months ago. It felt like such a long time ago. I turned my head, there he was sitting in a chair with the baby cradled in his arms. The look on his face was breath taking. It was the look of pure love and happiness. Like Edward couldn't want anything else in the world. His eyes met mine and happiness poured from his smile.

"It's a girl Bella," It felt like my heart was about to shatter in my chest. That beautiful baby in his arms was our child. The baby that I thought Edward didn't want, but here he was holding it like it was some jewel worth millions.

"What should we call her? You passed out before we had a chance to name her," I couldn't believe that I passed out, it was kind of embarrassing.

"How about Isabel, kind of like her mothers name, but a little different," The name seemed to stick perfectly. I couldn't think of an even better name.

"Isabel," The name rolled of my tongue. It was perfect. "She's beautiful," Edward stood walking her over to me. She was just a little bundle in the pink blanket.

"Here, you've been out for a while, I think you deserve to hold her," I took the little bundle of joy in my hands keeping her close.

"Oh Edward, she's wonderful, I can't believe this little baby was growing inside me for 9 months. It was really hard to believe. I spent the next day and half in bed, Edward and I traded her off ever few hours, that was until Alice came bursting into the room unannounced and stole Isabel from me. Alice was as much in love with her as I was, so that's why I made Alice the god mother and I made Carlisle the god father because he was the one who gave birth to her. I was forever thankful that he was willing to do that when he was extremely busy that night. The whole family fell in love with Isabel. About a week after she was born I took her over to Charlie and we spent a few days over there. No matter how much Charlie disliked the fact that she was practically a mistake, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, or his hands. It seemed he wanted to hold her every second I wasn't. Renee was going to stop over in a few days to see the new born baby. If Charlie was this bad, I wondered what it would be like with her. Edward and I were curled up in bed together up in my bedroom. Isabel slept in my crib from when I was little. Charlie pulled it up from the basement and set it up in my room. She didn't cry much and she entertained herself very well. She was a very well brought up child. I had my back pressed up against Edward's chest feeling as relaxed as I had in a long time. Everything just kind of settled down after Isabel was born.

"I feel completely at peace now," Our hands were intertwined against my stomach. He pressed a smooth kiss against the side of my throat.

"Me too, I don't feel anymore drama or anything, we have each other and a healthy baby and many years to live together," I looked down at the ring that was on my finger. Edward and I would have forever together. Isabel started crying, it was the first time in a long time. I was definitely way to tired to get up, but I knew that it was going to be a frequent job with me.

"I'll get up," Edward's weight lifted off the bed. He picked up our child and left the room and probably down to the living room to make sure that she didn't wake up Charlie. He wasn't very happy when she started crying in the middle of the night.

I lay there not but five minutes and something draws me down to the living room.

Edward sits there on the couch with a small lamp on for light holding Isabel in his arms rocking her back and forth slowly. As I walk closer he's humming something, something so sweet and gentle it would just melt your heart. It definitely put little Isabel to sleep.

"Oh hi, I was just humming her a little lullaby, it really puts her to sleep," I curled my body up against Edwards staring down at our baby girl.

"Why wouldn't it, you do have a beautiful voice," I leaned in for a quick peck of the lips. This is where I wanted to be when I was older, maybe not here in my father's living room, but here with Edward and our baby. Completely at ease without a care in the world.

A/N: TADA! Short and sweet, maybe not my best work, at least it doesn't feel that way to me. Thanks again for all your support. I'll think about it a while and see whether or not I should make more short stories, what do you think?


	9. Sweet Surprise

I slammed my apartment door close, tossed my keys in the little baskets on the coffee table and stomped off to my room in frustration.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called from the kitchen. I was in no mood to talk right now. If I had to rub one more 70 year old hairy back I might shoot myself. "Bella, hey your home," Alice paused. "What happened this time, did someone reach up your skirt again?"

"Don't remind me Alice, please just go away," God I didn't need to be reminded about that one time. Yeah I don't even want to go there. I felt her the presence of her weight on the bed, even though it wasn't a heavy one. She touched my back with the palm of her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it because I'm always here you know," I knew that. Alice was the best friend that I could ever want and ever have. I lifted my face, hair falling to the sides.

"I know, and I couldn't want anything more, but Alice I've been working as a masseuse for three years and I'm tired of old men coming in and asking for the best that I've got, ugh it's so sickening they're always horny as soon as I lay one finger on them," Nausea made it's self present in the pit of my stomach. She tried not to laugh but muffling it with her hand.

"They're nothing I can do about that Bella, it's part of the job! You think I like cleaning old people's crap as a nurse?" She had a good point, there were many cons to being a nurse and that was a big one. "Come on, don't give up. It's a good job, pretty relaxing, I mean you don't have to be sitting at a desk all the time, and sometime before you know it a hotty is going to come in and ask you for a massage," She wiggled her eyebrows and nudged me a little hard in the side. I pushed her away playfully.

"You know I don't do that Alice, It would get me fired," That thought had occurred to me though. It wasn't common that I got a good looking man to come in, but when it did that thought crossed my mind. "Besides, men that come in there are probably trying to get the stress off from their wives," Alice shrugged standing up.

"You never know Bella, you need to get laid here pretty soon," I watched her exit the bedroom head resting on my arms.

"Oh shut up Alice," I threw a pillow at her, she successfully dodged it.

"You better watch what you throw at me or else I'm never cooking for you again," I rolled off the bed being lured to the kitchen by an appealing aroma. Alice was an excellent cook, but then again so was I, so it was okay if she stopped cooking for me.

"You know I can cook Alice, I could manage without that," I stood beside her, pulling the recipe towards me. Vegetable Lasagna, my stomached churned again.

"Alice?"

"Hum," resuming cooking adding the layers onto the pasta.

"Why do you continually make large portions of this stuff when you know well enough that your the only one who it's this stuff," I pointed at it with disgust in my tone. She pushed my finger out of the way.

"I make a lot so that there are plenty of leftovers to take to work for days later on," Looking at the size of the dish and what little Alice ate, it would take two months for her to finish that. She glared at me. I put my hands up in defense. I wouldn't pick a fight with Alice, she could get pretty nasty verbally.

I plopped down on the couch picking up a book. It was Alice's daily read. It was a thick book, but somehow she seemed to finish each and everyone one of her books in one day, I didn't know where she had the time. This one was called Twilight.

"Where did you find this one Alice," Curious, I flipped through some of pages.

"Hum? Oh that I picked it up from Rose, she said it was a really good read about vampires or something. I don't know I'll trust her word," I was a big reader myself. Might just have to read this one too.

"Bella, do you want me to cook you something? I can make stuffed mushrooms, your favorite," Tempting, but I wasn't in the mood for food right now," I lounged on the couch flipping through the channels aimlessly.

"No thanks, I think I might make a sandwich later, I'm not really hungry," Sighing I was kind of dreading going back to work tomorrow. Yeah it paid good, and like Alice said, I wasn't always sitting behind a desk, but some of the people were hard to handle.

Edward's Point of View

"Hey Emmett, you want pizza tonight," I scanned the phone book looking for the nearest pizza place.

"Yeah! You want me to pay?" Emmett called from his bedroom. Emmett and I weren't really good cooks, and well we weren't really health freaks either, so take out was our regular diet.

"Nah I got it," I looked at my document on my laptop. Shit I didn't want to do this, not tonight, I already had enough work as it was.

I dialed and ordered. I loved the life that I was living. My own apartment with my best friend, a job that had a good pay, and well that was about it but I didn't know what more I needed. Maybe a girlfriend, but I was happy now. Okay let's see here.

I had to write a report on the human mind, this report depended on a possible promotion in my field of Psychology. I clicked a few words before being pelted in the head by something. Plastic football.

"What the hell Emmett, I'm working can't you tell?" I gestured my hands toward the computer screen.

"Your always working man! Where's the fun in your life?" He bounced around on his feet picking up the football ready for another projectile launch.

"I'm sorry Mr. lay in bed all day and watch t.v, but It seems like I'm the only one bringing money in this place anymore," Emmett laughed throwing the football at me once more thankfully missing my head.

"You make it sound like we're a married couple, Mrs. Cullen," I growled chucking the football back at him. God I did sound like a wife of a married couple. I ran my fingers through my hair looking back at my essay. Maybe I did need to take a break. Take a vacation for a while. "And that's why I called your boss and scheduled a little surprise for you," I felt my eyes widen. The last time Emmett planned a surprise for me I ended up at a Chucky Cheese for five hours. I shuddered that was a nightmare.

"Emmett, I swear," He stopped me.

"It's not bad, I've just noticed that you've been under a lot of stress lately and think you need time to unstress yourself," Sighing, he was right. I needed to unwind.

"Emmett," I slapped him on the back. "You my friend are very thoughtful, but how do I know I can trust you?" I gave him a glare that could kill. "You do remember last time," Yeah last time we ended up beating each other up in the Chucky Cheese parking lot. What a wonderful moment. All the kids were watching and cheering us on while some of the mother were trying to cover they're kids ears and eyes at the same time. Emmett and I were screaming profanity's at each other. Fun night.

Emmett gave a twisted kind of smile.

"Ah last time, what good memory's, but no this time is for real. I talked to Rose about this she helped set this up. Your going to love it trust me," I wasn't even sure I could trust Emmett let alone his hot tempered girlfriend Rosalie. I gave him an doubtful look. "Come on, just trust me on this one you will not be disappointed, and I give my word if you aren't a happy camper tomorrow you can throw me out of the apartment," smiling I nodded my head. I put my hand out to shake.

"Okay, you have a deal, but if I don't like what I get your out of here," He nodded in agreement.

"You betcha, but I know your going to like what you get trust me," I was dying to know what it was I was going to get.

"Do I get to know?" I pried.

"Nope, this is a surprise, where would the surprise be if I told what it was, I'm going to get the pizza be back," Emmett slammed the door to the apartment. Letting out a heavy breath I took another glance at my essay. Closing it gently I turned the t.v on. The Essay could wait.

Bella's Point of View

Beep Beep Beep Beep. Damn alarm. I hated whoever came up with the sound for alarms. I threw the covers from my body and stumbled to the bathroom, vision still hazy from just waking up. Of course there was banging and crashing in the kitchen, Alice was an early bird, always was.

I cleaned yesterdays sweat and stench from my body and refreshed myself with a warm shower. Either those woke me up or put me back into a sleepy haze. Thankfully it was the first one. I may have even been better off with a cold shower.

"Here's breakfast Bella, today is a big day," I paused before sitting down. Alice had that look on her face. That look she got when something was up.

"Okay Alice spill, what are you plotting this time," She didn't say, she just had that big goofy grin plastered on her face. "Alice I'm going pour this cereal down your shirt if you don't tell me what's going on," She knew I would do it to. She moved a little trying to move around the table. I followed.

"It's nothing Bella, really I just know your going to have a good day today is all," I still didn't trust her. I eyed her carefully.

"It's not something you can tell me?"

"No, It's a surprise okay, now just put the cereal down Bella," She moved again and I moved to. "You don't want to do this, you wouldn't," She wasn't going to tell me, I didn't want it to come to this.

"Oh I would, no speak before you get a cold wake up call," She shook her head back and forth still trying to move out of my path. Oh Alice, if you only told me it wouldn't have to come to this. I launched myself at her, trying to aim for her cleavage, but missing and hitting her stomach, still it was cold and all over her shirt. I just wasted a good bowl of Total, oh well it was worth the expression on Alice's Face. We both took a moment to absorb what just went down.

"I can't believe you!" She looked down at herself . Letting out a little laugh I couldn't believe I did it either. Triumphant I placed my hands on my hips.

"That's what you get for not telling me, you have a good morning I have to get to work," I half expected Alice to come at me like a wild beast, but she didn't. I guess I'd be sorry for that after work. As I drove I thought about what she might have had in store for me today. Surely it wouldn't be bad would it? Alice never did anything to hurt me, she was practically a sister. After my breakfast stunt though I don't know how she would treat me. Pulling in Angela was already stationed behind the desk working away at her computer.

"Good morning Bella, everything alright, you look slightly flustered?" I was. I didn't know if I could take the anticipation of what was going to happen today.

"Um yeah a bit, I don't know but I feel like Alice set me up to something today," Angela quickly scanned her appointment book running her finger over all the names.

"Well I don't know of anything, you have regular appointments as usual, you've got a 9:30," Seeing that it was 8:45 I had some time to think of what Alice may be up to. I flipped my hair behind me.

"Thanks Angie, I'll just be in the back getting ready," she flashed one of her genuine sweet smiles and went on looking through her computer . I wouldn't be able to function properly knowing that there was some sort of plot going to happen here. I had no idea when it was going to happen but it was on.

Edward's Point of View

Emmett insisted that he drive me to my "destination," He looked more excited about this than I was.

"What are you so excited about?" I drummed my fingers on the dash, clearly that was a sign of how truly nervous I was.

"Nothing, just that this is going to be great for you," I looked at the clock, I couldn't believe that he had gotten me up at 9 in the morning to do whatever. My heart drummed in my chest. I just wanted to get this over with. It was 9:15 by the time we pulled into a paved parking lot area. I read the sign as we pulled in "Swan's Massage," I glared at Emmett for a good while.

"Well, quit glaring at me and get in there you've got an appointment," He ushered me with a smile.

"What were you thinking, you better get your things packed up by the time I'm done with this," I got out of the car still keeping my eyes on him as he pulled away. I ran my fingers through my hair. Great, it was probably some crazy old lady looking for a guy like me she could touch," My skin crawled at the thought, Emmett was definitely going to pay for this when I was done with this. I had no choice but to go in, didn't want to look like a fool standing out here in the parking lot.

Bella's Point of View

I took a deep breath and the little bell on the door rang. Whoever the first customer was, he was fifteen minutes early.

_Get a hold of yourself Swan, it's going to be fine. Your getting paid for this remember. Have your game face on. _

I did and as soon as I walked through that door out to the waiting room my confidence scurried away and nerves shot through me like a needle filled with meth. I stood there staring for at least 10 seconds.

"Bella, Mr. Cullen has an appointment at 9:30 I'm sure you can take him now," Angela spoke. I was thinking of other ways to take him. He smiled and looked about as nervous as I was earlier. I got the balls to say something.

"Um what has he come in for?" My voice was small, and innocent not what I was looking for.

"He's signed up for the massage and the sauna," Angela's voice was like background music, my eyes were locked on Mr. Cullen, what a sexy name. My hormones were on happy hour right now.

"Um, you can come this way Mr. Cullen," He stood, god he was gorgeous. I wanted to touch him. I mean I was going to, but right now just walk up to him and touch him to make sure that he was real. He followed me into the back room.

"Oh Bella," Angela called before I went into "the back room" I gazed at her, right now everything was in a daze to me. "I just got an email saying my grandmothers in the hospital, is it alright if I just go, my appointment book is on the desk, you can call if you need," I excused her with the wave of my hand. I could handle it, could I handle Mr. Cullen though," He was standing near looking down at me. I felt the blood rush to my face. Great he knew that I already had a weakness just under his stare. "Thank you Bella," Angela left, that meant that it was just Edward and I. Great this would be really fun. Taking another breath I spoke calmly.

"Um, you can just go in there and undress, towels are inside and you can come to the table," I mumbled. I'd never been this affected by a man in my whole life. This godly man responded by nodding. As soon as he was out of sight I fanned myself with my hands trying to calm down.

_Relax Bella, he's just another customer, nothing new about him. _

Yeah given the fact I'll have to massage his front and his back. His front meaning his legs, chest and stomach. This wasn't going to be easy. I was more nervous than I was earlier. Keep your cool Bella. He was out within minutes, a towel wrapped around his waist, chest exposed, bronze hair messy. Jesus Christ this was going to be harder than I thought. Speaking of hard... my eyes glided down his body with their own accord. Mentally slapping myself, I spoke again.

"You can um just relax on the bed," Why did I say bed? It technically was a bed, but come on Bella don't be so blunt. He slid himself onto his back, that was probably best for the both of us. I turned on the calming music and dimmed the lights. It wasn't my fault I had to set the atmosphere, it was just my job. Good God his back was just as good looking as his front. I had to look at his butt too, through the towel of course. He was glorious. Hands lathered, music going I placed my hands on the small of his back. I swear I could have felt him shudder. I know I did. My hands did they're magic feeling every smooth inch of his semi muscular back. I hit the pressure points and I could have swore I felt a groan from deep within him. Rubbed his shoulders nice and long, I couldn't peel my eyes off him. Slowly moving my hands down, I slipped my hand under the towel just slightly to tease and to massage as well. This time there was a definite moan from him. Stopping briefly I felt the wetness pool between my legs. I couldn't let him get to me like this. I'd never been this hormonal on the job. Finishing up on his back I asked him nicely.

"I'm going to have to have you flip over onto your back," I could feel more blood creep into my face as I said this. Surely that back massage must have had an affect on him, clearly from the noises he was making.

Edward's Point of View.

I wasn't expecting this, I was praying for the old lady, with her she wouldn't have given me an instant hard on. Changing into the towel I was prominently sticking out, but thankfully from how loose the towel was nothing was showing. But by the time she laid her hands on my back I got even harder. It didn't go away. The feel of her smooth hands running over me was like magic. Who knew someone could have such a wonderful skill with those kinds of hands. I knew what was next and I was dreading it. There was no hiding my full hard on erection after she asked so nicely to lay on my back. I wasn't sure if I could handle that. Her massaging my chest, stomach and gulp legs/thighs. Nothing would be hidden from this woman. Dammit Emmett had this planned and he knew this was going to happen. Maybe this was just to humiliate me and make this woman reject me so he could kill my sex life to. Slowly flipping over, her eyes were locked on my body. She was waiting to seeing how much of a tent I would have pitched as much as I was. I was glad to get off my stomach though because it was a little painfully. She gasped and turned away quickly, looking down, yup. Edward at large. I couldn't help but smile proudly. I wanted to say something to her, but this moment was to intense for words. After a few seconds of her catching her breath she turned back to me. I could tell she was avoiding looking at the large bulge in the towel, but I saw her catching a glimpse every now and then. This glorious woman, despite the fact at how turned on I was, placed her hands on my chest and started rubbing. This was her job and she had to do it if she wanted to get paid. I've never felt anything more amazing and thrilling in my life. It was like she knew exactly what spot to touch. I watched her carefully, she avoided eye contact maybe afraid of what might happen if she did. Her hands glided gently over my nipples enticing another low groan from me. I wanted to touch her too. The ache in my penis was almost to much to handle, just wanted to grab her and pull her down on top of me, make sweet love to this beautiful creature who was touching me.

"I'm going to do your legs now," Why did she have to be so professional with me, clearly she could see how much I wanted her, and I could see it in her facial expressions that she wanted exactly the same thing. I tensed up as she lifted the towel stopping just a little ways above my things. Her hands moved up and down hitting tender sensitive spots. I wonder if it was like this for all her other male customers. I watched as her chest rose and fell a little heavier than a normal person. The looks of my body affected her so.

I was left in complete satisfaction with the massage, next came the sauna. I wasn't doing this alone. Ms. Swan was coming with me.

"The sauna, is down the hall first door to your right," She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress standing still not moving. Lust was in her eyes. I could see it. The towel was wrapped securly around my waist. About heading to the first room on the left a came up to her grabbed her around the waist pulling her right up against me letting her feel everything. She seemed to lose her breath for a moment but as soon as she got it back, it was quicker, more labored.

"Your coming with me whether you like it or not," I couldn't believe how husky my voice sounded. The only response I got from her was a few quick nods and her panting. I felt another twitch, God the panting was such a turn on.

A/N: Well tell me what you thought of it? I'll update part 2 as soon as I get some feedback from this chapter!


	10. Sweet Surprise Sauna

Bella's Point of View

Without really thinking, I was walking with Mr. Cullen to the sauna. I don't know what got into me. Mr. Cullen's erection through the towel was certainly stained into my brain, that much I was sure of.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name," If we were going to do what I thought we were going to do, a first name might have been nice.

"Edward, yours?" He looked back urgently, he seemed desperate to get to the room. It wasn't far. He pushed open the wooden door, it was already filled with steam. Oh wow, this would be fun. I stared into his eyes.

"Bella, I whispered. He looked so good in a towel, but I was about to experience the full nakedness of him.

Everything kind of went into slow motion after that. He stripped me of my clothes until I was completely naked, his towel was long gone. The heart in this room was helping with the cloudiness of my mind. He was the one doing the touching now. Feeling everything. Perspiration formed in between my thighs, behind my knees, on the back of my neck, on my brow. I couldn't control my breathing, it was heavy and labored. I needed him. Even if the room felt well over 100, his touch was so cool.

It all happened so fast, my body pressed up against his as he pushed me to the wall, Back straightening I wrapped my legs around his lean waist. His member rubbed against my thighs pushing out a cry from me. I'd never felt this way about a man before, never had the desire to feel him like this.

"God your so beautiful," He wiped the hair away from my face. His eyes clouded over with lust. Our lips locked in a heated kiss, tongues meeting and battling for dominance The first little push of his harden member had me crying out his name, gripping his sweat covered body. My body ached for this. He panted into my throat guiding himself into me slowly at first. I wasn't prepared for such a large mass inside. It was a wonder he even fit completely. He dug deep within me, our hips meeting, everything was connected. My heat hammered and sweat dripped from my thighs, the hottest point right now. With his eyes closed he pulled out making the feeling last, why hadn't I done this sooner, Alice was so right, I needed to get laid. Edward knew all the right places inside me to hit, begging me for more. I clawed my finger nails into his back, each time my back hitting the wood wall. The feeling was mind blowing. Before I knew it I was calling his name out.

Edward's Point of View.

The sound of my name pouring from those sweet perfect lips of hers almost sent me diving over the edge. Maintain and focus Edward. Bella was on the verge of coming herself, I could feel it. The heat of her sweet moist walls around my thick member.

"Oh Bella," I rested my hands against her hips, soon pulling her on me over and over. Bella writhed against my body each time. Her nails dug into my flesh, causing a strange pleasuring pain. I couldn't take it. I pulled her to me one final time by the ass getting as deep as I thought I had. We grew stiff together for a split second we both said nothing until that big climax hit. Contractions coiled around my member, spasms more alike and Bella couldn't keep her screams of escatsy from coming out. It felt like I was about to faint, but for some reason, I craved her more. Those screams made me wanting more. I turned her, trying my best not to slam her against the wall. She apparently wasn't expecting another round. I shoved myself into her, this time no mercy, there was no such thing as going slow. Not now. She felt so good,her insides moist from the previous orgasm.

"Edward," She moaned shuddering hard against me. I groaned into her ear, starting my thrust again. This time, she wouldn't stop moaning, groaning and screaming. I held her hands above her head. This position gave a better access point to her sweetest spot.

Bella's Point Of View

My body hit the wall hard each time he thrust himself within me. The pain pleasure mixture was intoxicating. Oh Alice, I owed you one for this. He'd stolen my heart away. Coming to work today was so worth it, but never did I expect to be having sex with a complete stranger in the sauna. Edward removed his hands, sliding them down my damp body until he was holding me by the waist bringing me against his chest. He was about as damp as me. I loved this feeling. Quickening his movements, they became to fast for me to keep up with. I couldn't hold out any longer. Arching my back I moaned his name again, well more screamed it. I about collapsed until he held me by the waist as we both came down from our climaxes. He turned me around so I could face him. We stared at each other for a moment, I was lost in his eyes. I probably had the stupidest grin on my face.

Dressing quickly, and him getting back into his towel we slipped out of the sauna. Thank goodness Angela hadn't schedualed another appointment right after this one. My next one wasn't until 10:45. Edward redressed and came out with a crooked grin on his face.

"Do you mind me asking for your number?" He pulled out his phone. I didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted to see him again, but I was having a hard time gathering everything that just happened.

"um yeah," I gave him my number and he gave me his.

"I, well thank you for that, I'm glad I came today. This was a surprise for me," Whoa wait a surprise for him too.

"Wait a minute? You were set up to this," A little nod to the head. "Yeah my roommate Emmett said he talked to his girlfriend Rose about this," Then it hit me. Rosalie, Emmett,Alice, they were all connected. Alice was friends with Rose and Rose was with Emmett and Emmett lived with Edward. It made sense now.

"Wow, okay, um yeah I'll call or something, that was interesting," I didn't know what to say to that. It was just one of those moments where you're not thinking clearly, only about some stupid act your going to regret later, for some reason, I don't think I was going to regret this one bit.

"Yeah, um I'll see ya Bella," Totally awkward. I watched him leave, but the next thing that walked through the door hit me like a freight train. I was so consumed by Edward's beauty that I didn't even think about Jacob, they guy I was seeing, well have been seeing for about two years. Great, now I was in some deep shit.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and all. Short chapter, just wanted to get a lemon in there and this little cliff hanger thing. So tell me what you thought.


	11. Sweet Surpirise Dinner

"Jacob," I grasped Angela's desk. What the heck was he doing here. God I bet I looked like sex. Great.

"Hey Bella," He walked in getting closer and probably a better look at me. "Gosh what happened to you?" Yeah he was looking me up and down trying to get a better idea of what just happened. Jacob and I weren't really tight boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing, but we had a few dates together and we were getting to know each other better, but still cheating wasn't necessary nor was it right in this kind of situation.

"I was sitting in the sauna for a while, I don't have a lot of appointments today and I just needed a breather," Good call Bella.

"Oh well, I was wondering if you could give me a massage for free," Experiencing what I just had with Edward. I wasn't really in the mood for another customer, especially Jacob.

"You know I'd love to do that, but unfortunately I do have another customer coming in, in at about 10:30 so I have to get everything ready for that," I rejected him with a lie, but I really wasn't in the mood right now, not when I could hardly stand without having my legs shake.

"Oh, that's fine. Don't worry about it, but hey how about we go out to dinner tonight?" I could lie and say that I have plans with Alice, but I didn't want to be mean to him either.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," I nodded looking of in the distance. It was a great time for Jacob to come in, right when I was still kind of riding my high from Edward.

"Awesome! Cool okay I'll pick you up around 7:00 and we'll go to Olive Garden, I know that's your favorite," He dashed out the door way to excited about this. The only downfall about Jacob was that he was so immature, at least that's what I saw. He hadn't fully become a man. Great, I didn't really want to go to dinner, I could call and saw that I had the flu, but then that would be to suspicious. What was a woman to do?

"Alice, I don't really want to do this," She dressed me in a short red dress that exposed my cleavage a little much. I told her about what happened with Mr. Cullen, Alice reminded me that his name was Edward which was an incredibly attractive sounding name for such a good looking man. Alice knew that we would click, or something along those lines would go down. She was happy.

"I know you don't want to do this because you can't stop thinking about Edward, but thanks to me and Emmett, we set something up," I stared at her hoping that she wasn't planning on sex again, because if that was the case I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop myself.

"Alice, really I'm thankful that you set Edward and I up the first time but I don't know if I'm that ready for sex again, and besides I'm going to dinner with Jake, this is strictly about improving our relationship," I headed towards the front door, but Alice followed behind.

"Bella please, this is Edward we're talking about, he's so much better than Jake and you and I both know that," I glared at her.

"You know it's not all about looks Alice, Jake is good looking to and he's a really good person! I don't even know Edward, for Christ's sakes I could be knocked up!" Yeah come to think of it Edward didn't use protection, but thankfully I was on the pill, I just said that to make Alice get the point a little more clearly.

"Your on the pill Bella, don't try and freak me out," she said with her hands on her hips. "Come on just give Edward a chance, I mean you did have sex with him," I waved my hands in front her face quickly.

"Don't remind me Alice!" I was guilty enough as it was. That's something that never in a million years would I think of doing something like that, but it just kind of happened. It showed how strong of feelings I had towards Edward. The feeling of lust was about it right now. Strong attraction of course. "Just because I had sex with him doesn't mean I want to go out with him or anything like that. I have strong feelings for Jacob," I admitted to Alice. She crossed her arms over her chest tilting her head to the side.

"Did you have sex with Jacob yet?" I shoved her out of my way wanting to just get out of here. I met Jake at the entrance of my apartment building.

"Hey, wow I didn't think you'd get this dressed up for the occasion," Of course his eyes lingered on my chest a little longer than I would have liked. I cleared my throat breaking his stare. "Well hey let's get going I have a table reserved for us," We walked together to the restaurant because it wasn't that far of a walk.

"So Bella, what made you want to dress up this nice tonight, it's just an Olive Garden you know," Alice forced me into this dress, she said nothing else would do. It was on the brink of classy and slutty.

"my roommate made me wear this. I would have rather gone in a jeans and a nice blouse or something," We arrived and took a seat. It was a lovely place. Jacob and I chatted together and shared a few glasses of wine. Of course I didn't forget the so called set up that Alice had planned with Emmett.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back," I stared back at him, but unfortunately ran into someone.

"Excuse me miss," Warm hands touched my shoulders and I turned and looked up into pretty green eyes that went with his beautiful golden hair. I was stunned and saw Edward standing beside the good looking man. There was a pretty woman standing next to the blonde. Her hair flowed down over her shoulders and her skin was pale.

"Bella, hey what are you doing here?" Edward's face turned up in a smile, he moved closer to me. He admired my attire, he wasn't looking to bad himself. He was nicely dressed in pants and a nice buttoned down shirt. His hair was combed back, but still a little bit of a style of it being messy.

"I was um, having dinner with a friend, what about you?" I asked, I couldn't help but look at them all back and forth.

"I was having dinner with my mother and father," They looked so good. I envied their looks. I took his fathers hand. It was so soft and gentle feeling.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you Bella," I turned towards the woman who I presumed was his mother. There was a resemblance between them.

"I'm Esme, and it is nice to meet you, your such a beautiful woman," Well now I could see where Edward got his generosity, the little generosity that I have seen from him.

"Thank you Esme, it's good to meet you too," I looked back towards Jacob who didn't seem to notice what was going on. "I've got to go back to my dinner. It was really good seeing you and meeting your family Edward," He came to me and wrapped my arms around his tall frame. He pulled me against his chest. So this is what it felt like to be hugged by Edward. He had a strong, but gentle grip on me. I didn't expect him to be so upfront with me.

"I'll see you around Bella," He waved me good bye as I headed back to the table that Jacob was waiting so patiently at.

"Hey, I got another round of drinks for us," He brought up his glass and we clinked them together. My mind was elsewhere. Stupid Alice, she wanted this to happen, she wanted Edward to distract me from my date with Jacob.

"Is everything alright Bella?" Jacob leaned across the table taking my hand in his. For the first time he was showing a few signs of compassion. I cleared my thoughts and stared at Jacob feeling kind of dazed.

"Um yeah, everything's fine, I just have to go check my phone, I think my mother called," That was a complete lie, but I still had to go the bathroom. I did my business and exited the bathroom, of course just like I thought something along these lines would happen, happened. Edward was coming out of the men's room as I was coming out of the ladies room.

"Hey," He grinned. Things were a little awkward as we stared at one another standing uneasily on our feet. My heart raced in my chest and I couldn't help but move towards him. The silence coiled around us. I brought my hand to his chest touching the fine fabric of his shirt. He leaned in slowly.

"I don't know why but I have this feeling of being drawn to you Edward. I'm not sure if you can feel it too, but it's an incredible feeling," His arms slowly wrapped around my body as he backed me into the ladies room. It was completely empty thankfully. He pushed me back against the cold hard wall, hands grabbing hold of my ass bringing our sexes together behind all the clothing.

"We have to stop meeting up like this Bella, but I can't keep my hands off you. I know what your talking about that pull, I felt it ever since I first put eyes on you," He stared down at me with those bright green eyes. Our lips locked in a heated kiss as I groped his ass. God it was so firm. We groaned in unison pulling apart before things got to heated.

"I want to see you again and not have the urge to make love to you," We laughed together.

"I agree, we'll give that one some time," One quick hug and we left each others sides for the night. This was Alice's plan all along and for once I was actually happy that she wanted this for me because she was right, Edward was so much better than Jacob. Edward knew how to kiss, Jacob didn't even know how to hold my hand. Edward had the intention of wanting to move forward and start something while Jacob was to busy still staring over my body and not having the courage to ask me out on a real date, it took him about a month.

I returned to the table, this time feeling really confident on what I wanted. Jacob looked baffled by me when I started gathering my things.

"Bella what are you doing? We haven't even gotten our food yet?" He stood right along with me. I just had a smile on my face.

"I'm leaving Jacob, I know exactly what I want, and I don't mean to be blunt or anything, but your just not my type of person. If you want to step up and be a man you should have done that a long time ago. I'm sorry Jacob I really am. Here is some money for dinner," I left without another word surely leaving him a confused mess, but I didn't feel like explaining things to him.

I walked over to Edward's table. They all looked happy that I was standing there.

"Would you care to have dinner with us Bella, I'm sure we will be getting to know you a lot better from now on," I shook my head, I didn't want them to have to pay for my meal. I should have walked away right then, but their generous offer was something I wasn't going to resist. "Please, it would be our pleasure," Carlisle flashed his white teeth in my direction. My body warmed at how affectionate they all were being. I sat down next to Edward and held his hand under the table. It was cute that we were being so secretive. We all talked together and got along really well.

"Well Bella, I can't wait to see more of you," Esme said happily. She sounded like Alice. I grinned, really I was going to have to pay Alice back for everything she's done for me.

"Yeah me either," I leaned against Edward feeling the love radiating from him already. I guess it was true, there was such things as love at first sight.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little poor quality, but at one point I was righting this while a whole butt load of people were talking at once and it was a little hard to concentrate. Thanks again for the review's everyone! I've got the next chapter all done. It's an entirely new story so, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. I will get them to you as soon as possible.


	12. This Kind of Love

This Kind of Love

By : SilentTearsGentleTouches

Mini Summery: Edward and Bella are the closest best friends you'd ever find, but what does a kiss really mean to them both?

All Human

Rated: T

"Alice you did too much again!" I looked around this place. My graduation party, that for some odd reason I allowed Alice to plan. She happily clapped her hands together. She wanted it to be a masquerade sort of party, so the females were dressed in elegant old style dresses while the men wore nice looking suits and capes around their necks. Alice would have strangled anyone who didn't dress to her quota. Then of course everyone was wearing a mask, because it was a masquerade ball.

"I think I did just enough, I mean look at everyone! They seem to be having a great time, and it's not your regular graduation party Bella, this is something no one ever does! So be thankful that I was unique," She pulled me into a warm hug. I wasn't saying that this was bad, not at all, it was beautiful. I was really thankful. I danced around with a bunch of my friends. Edward pulled out some C.D's that fit the occasion .

"Are you having a good time," I turned to find Edward wearing his mask and looking rather dashing. I thought to myself. Never in the amount of time that I'd known Edward had I thought him dashing. I grinned.

"Of course I'm having a good time, I'm with all my friends and this is so cool," I looked down at myself. Alice took me to what felt like millions of antique clothes shops just to find something like this, I couldn't believe how old and authentic a lot of these dresses were.

"Only Alice," We laughed together and stood there looking like the only two people who weren't dancing. After a few moments of silence Edward stepped up and became a man. "Would you like to dance?" He held his hand out like a gentleman waiting for me to take it. Once more I felt myself smiling without being able to help it.

"I would love to dance," We walked out onto the dance floor hand in hand. Edward was my best friend ever since kindergarten, that's all I ever saw him as and probably I'd ever see him as. I put my mask on and we danced lightly to the music. He held me by the waist with one hand while the other one twirled me around.

"Since when did you learn how to dance Mr. Cullen?" I asked being pulled into his body. Another flush to the face.

"I'm not sure, I suppose it's only in my blood," We moved together perfectly. Soon, everything around us seemed to slow down, at least that's what it felt like to me. All I could see was Edward, hear him breath, smell his sweet yet manly scent. Nothing else mattered, only that I was with Edward right now.

"Edward," I whispered his name lightly. He apparently heard me.

"Yes Bella," He seemed to be in the same transfixed state that I was in.

"How long have we been friends?" We managed to pull off talking to one another and dancing at the same time. It felt like there was all eyes on us now, but that didn't matter either.

"For a long, long time Bella," He mumbled not breaking the eye contact that we were holding. My heart beat was picking up quickly. Something in me changed. I felt it, like a strange kind of spark kind. What were my true feelings towards this man that I was dancing with? We were best friends, and that was all that we were ever going to be right? Nothing more. I couldn't help but feel an intense tug towards him. Drawing me in like a magnet. Edward lifted his hand from my waist, coming up to my face. With only a little bit of skill he removed my mask tossing it away. I did the same with his. I needed to see those perfect green eyes of his. The intensity of this dance increased dramatically. I felt myself being pulled towards him, our bodies pushing together. The next thing, I realized I was tilting my head to the side and I was leaning in to kiss him. The funny thing was that he was doing the exact same thing. Our lips met halfway. He kissed me slowly, being gentle. We were each sharing our first kiss together. I never thought it would happen. Yes Edward would kiss me on the cheek and on the forehead from time to time, sometimes he would give me a light peck on the lips, but it was merely friendship. This kiss that was happening right now, this was the real deal I could feel it. I don't know what made both Edward and I kiss each other. He said that we would be best friends forever. Best friends didn't kiss like this, at least I didn't think so. I pulled away breathless. We stared at one another for a few more seconds. As a matter of fact everyone was staring at us. Best friends didn't kiss like that and just stay best friends. I did the first rational thing that came to my mind.

"I think someone's calling me," I dashed away quickly leaving the area. I ran up to the upstairs bathroom slamming the door shut in the process. I stared at myself in the mirror. I gripped the sink for support.

_What do you think your doing Bella, you told yourself and Edward that you wouldn't get in this deep! What do you think your doing now? Why did you kiss him? _

"I don't know why I kissed him, It was just an impulse that I acted on," I argued with myself which was totally insane. Taking a few breathers was enough. I listened for anyone who might be waiting for me outside the door, heard nothing and stepped out. I was bombarded with questions by Alice of course.

"Bella, hey is everything alright, I watched you come in from outside like a windstorm. What got to you?" She pried with her eyes and her tone to get me to spill.

"It was nothing, I just had some nausea going on, it's all gone now, nothing to worry about," I tried pushing past her, only to be stopped.

"Bella, what happened I know that old story," Couldn't get a thing past Alice. I took another deep breath before going on.

"Ok, it was stupid I don't even know what was going on, it just kind of happened," I blabbed and stalled for another minute.

"Bella get to the point before I rip the answer out of your throat," I wouldn't take her threat lightly.

"Okay, Edward and I kind of kissed," She had this confused stare on her face.

"So what? You and Edward kiss all the time, your best friends," Alice blew this off like any other time, but this wasn't any other time.

"No Alice, I think this may have been a different type of kiss. We were dancing and then we were leaning in towards one another and it just sort of happened," My heart thudded in my chest recalling those precious moments Edward and I had together. I mentally slapped myself. I wasn't supposed to like those seconds. I was supposed to be mad at Edward for kissing me like that right? She gasped bringing her hands up to her mouth. I wasn't sure if this was in excitement or startled that I would do something like this.

I turned to face her. She was still in that same spot.

"Bella, do you know how wonderful this is," She took my hands in hers and led me down to her bedroom.

"Um no, I don't," She shuffled through some things in her closet until she pulled out an old shoebox. She handed it to me ushering me with her eyes for me to open it up. As soon as I opened it I gasped. I spotted things in here from when Edward and I were just little children.

"Oh Alice, when ever did you get this stuff?" I picked up an old rock that looked like a cross between an odd looking bug and a crescent moon. Edward and I found that rock while we were playing together one summer. A few pictures here and there, they were all scatted in the box.

"Time. I had been collecting a few things that you and Edward shared together knowing that it would be important for the future, you know a couple pictures," I held one in my hands and it was of Edward holding a baseball trophy and there I was standing next to him with a cute little grin on my face leaning on him. I smiled and felt the warm liquid pour from my eyes. Tears of happiness I suppose.

"Alice, this is, this is so great, I have to go and show Edward," I about dashed out the door, when Alice caught me by the hand.

"Oh Bella, your going to do no such thing!" She said this with such happiness that I was surprised in. Wasn't this something she wanted to share with Edward? I mean we are best friends. "Bella, I waited to show you and Edward this box because I wanted to give it to you as a wedding present," The look on my face was what probably made Alice laugh.

"What in the world are you talking about Alice?" She took me by the shoulder and led me over to her bed sitting me down. From here, as I looked out the window, I could see all the dancers still having a good time and here I was sitting in Alice's room just finding out that I was going to get married to Edward.

"Bella, did you ever stop and think, just for a moment that there might be something between you and Edward that isn't just a best friend relationship?" Not until just tonight. I thought to myself. I always saw Edward as the best friend that would remain a best friend and stick by me whenever I needed him.

"Well no not really, not until that kiss," She nodded her head slowly.

"Okay well answer me this Bella. What about relationships with other people, how was that working out with you and him?" I thought about it little bit. There were a few other guys that I dated and none of them really seemed to be the right guy. Then Edward did the same, he dated a few woman here and there when the time of age came and he stuck with them for a little bit, but it never seemed to last with him either. I explained all this to Alice.

"You see Bella, your relationships didn't last because you didn't feel a spark, that spark was waiting to hit tonight and it finally did," Come to think of it when I kissed Edward I did feel some sort of tingling sensation all over my body.

"You really think that Edward and I are supposed to be together forever, like in the fairy tales?" I wanted a stable relationship as a best friend because I knew that nothing could tear us apart that way. If we were in the sort of relationship that Alice wanted, then things could go wrong.

"What things could go wrong Bella? I mean you'd have each other in your arms, call yourselves together and if you really love each other like you say you do. You won't ever want anything to change between the two of you," I thought about this long and hard.

"What if he doesn't like me back in that way?" There was always that one question when you were dealing with liking someone, even though I wouldn't admit to myself I may possibly loved Edward in the romantic kind of way. Next thing I knew I was being smacked over the head with something. Alice was sitting there with a pillow in her hands.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Do I need to tell you Bella? Are you really that unobservant! Come on I would think that you spend more time with Edward than anyone else. I mean I live with him, but you shouldn't be so blinded by your friendship that you can't see the love and compassion in his eyes when he's around you," Alice nearly screamed this at me. Remembering back a few times recently when we were together, he always did have this smile on his face, and he never seemed to be upset when he was around me. Gosh, Alice was right and I didn't even see it.

"What do I do Alice, I'm nervous to go back out there and talk to him?" I looked her straight in the eyes and all she could do was smile and grin.

"I'm sure he's going through the same thoughts that we just discussed, now here's what your going to do,"

I tried to remember all the things that I was going to do that Alice just explained to me. Wait for another slow dance and then. Aw man I can't do this. This is Edward we're talking about. I moved about in circles arguing with myself once more for what was it the second time tonight? But I was stopped by a hand laying lightly on my shoulder. I didn't need to look at the hand or see the man standing behind me to know who it was. I could just tell by the feel of his fingers.

"Bella, hey I thought you ran off and left your own party," I didn't want to talk with him, not now at least. I had to know that his feelings for me were more than just friendship.

"Why don't we dance Edward, I don't really want to talk," He obligated walking me out to the dance floor once more. He was slow in his movements by placing a hand on my waist. Another spark flooded through me that didn't happen the last time. Our hands connected and we danced together, moving slowly and gazing into each others eyes. As the dance continued on, I waited for that moment again, where we just leaned in and kissed. I wanted that again.

"Edward can I ask you something?" I asked just above a whisper. He nodded his head like he couldn't bring out the right words.

"When we were dancing before, I mean I know this has been on your mind, and also on mine, but when you kissed me… what was that? " I mumbled feeling the intensity radiating from this conversation.

"It was just a kiss Bella, nothing more," He didn't seem to want to tell me his true feelings. Maybe he was afraid that we would lose our relationship. I failed to believe that it was "just a kiss" We danced again an silence curling around us. It just kind of slipped out, I needed to feel it again. I needed to know whether or not we could progress in our relationship.

"Edward kiss me again," I let out in a quick labored breath. This kind of stuff was actually really nerve wracking. We stopped moving and he looked down at me.

"What?" He spoke softly. Like he didn't believe what he said.

"Kiss me," I mumbled trying to hide my trembles of nerves. Slowly he took my face in one hand and led my lips right to his. Our lips touched and I got that funny feeling. It felt something shoot right through me. My heart skipped a beat in time.

There was something different about Edward tonight. I couldn't believe all the crazy things I was thinking. This kiss felt like electricity. He pulled away. I was lost for a minute. Lost in the kiss and my own thoughts. We stared at each other in shock. He gave me the same kiss that we had before hand. There was no doubt that our feelings had changed. I took hold of his hand and led him up to Alice's room. I sat him on the bed and didn't let go of his hand.

"I wanted to show you something," I placed the box between us opening it up. Edward had the same reaction as me when I first saw it.

"Where did you get this?" He flipped through a couple things picking up some things. These were our memories in a box. I'd have to find some way to repay Alice for all this.

"Alice has been keeping this over the years and she wanted to give it to both of us," I couldn't say when we got married because I didn't want to scare him like Alice had me. I couldn't get it out.

"When both of us what Bella?" He squeezed my hand lightly sending my heart racing again. I looked up and fluttered my eyes at him.

"When we felt this way," I whispered feeling the red come into my face. I brought my heart to his and it was racing as fast as mine was. We found ourselves in that turned position mouths colliding together. My body yearned for his touch. All these years I thought that I needed another guy to satisfy this hunger, when it was Edward. It was always Edward.

"Bella," He pulled away slightly, breathless. I smiled tangling my fingers in his hair keeping him as close as possible.

"I think I love you," The way he said it brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. I took my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"I think I love you too," Our hands clasped together. I was a complete happy freak right now, but I didn't show it. I just kept it to myself. This would work out, because we needed one another. No one else would do. This kind of love was the only way to go.


	13. Don't Want to Be in Love

I Don't Want to Be in Love

Written by: SilentTearsGentleTouches

Rated T

I slammed the door to my bedroom chucking my things against the wall not caring if anything broke. I slammed my fists against my mattress in anger. This was the last time, for any guy. I wasn't going to fall in love ever again. This was the third time in the past 4 months that a guy has cheated on me. Was there something wrong with me that made guys want to be with another woman right away, or were there really that many sleaze balls in this whole damn city? A light knock brought me from my angry thoughts. Emmett my room mate opened up the door leaning against the wood frame.

"What did he did do to you honey?" Emmett knelt beside me placing his fists on the bed. Emmett was like a big brother, one that was always there for me.

"The little creep was at the mall with his arm wrapped around another girl's waist," I about stormed out of the room fed up with guys. Emmett dragged me back to the bed with a light tug to my pants. I never liked crying in front of Emmett because I was his little tough girl.

"I want you to know that none of this was your fault, it's nothing that your doing, okay," He smoothed down my hair at the sides of my face cupping each side of my face in his big hands. "Your a beautiful girl Bella, and your just not getting treated right and it's not fair, but I want you to understand something," It wasn't normal for Emmett to give me his words of wisdom, I didn't even know he had any.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What," I mumbled looking down at my fingers trying to ignore him.

"Look at me Bella," He spoke sternly. " I don't want you to give up on love, ever," Ha! Like I was going to listen to him. Emmett didn't have girl trouble because he was with the perfect girl that made his dreams come true, he had no idea how hard it was for me. Being the plane Bella. I tried pushing him away, but to no avail.

"I don't want you just blowing my words off Bella, I'm serious, if you give up on searching for love your going to end up a lonely old woman with no one in your life because you know I'm not going to live here forever." He looked away thinking. "I mean I may want to move in with Rose sometime in the future and I don't want you to be alone your whole life okay?" He spoke lips turning up in a smile. I shook my head away from his hands and stopped into the kitchen looking for something to drink. I could totally get wasted right now and not give a care. Hum, odd Emmett normally had a six pack stored away in the back of the fridge.

"Emmett did you bring any beer home?" He normally supplied himself every two weeks. Thankfully I kept a few bottles of wine around for occasions such as this, but unfortunately, Emmett kept them right out of my reach in the top cupboard.

"I don't think so missy, you can't drown your problems away with alcohol, now why don't you go take a shower relax read a good book," By that time I was already getting a chair and reaching for my favorite red wine.

"You can't stop me Emmett, I've had a shitty four months and I deserve this, and I think you should drink with me so we can have a good time," I pulled two wine glasses out of the cupboard and filled them to the top handing one to Emmett thankfully not spilling it. With me being so clumsy I would have thought it would have been all over the floor by now.

"Dink up Emmett, it's going to be a long night," He hesitated for a moment before finishing off a glass.

"How can I say no to such a cute face,"

Yup I was right, by 10:30, Emmett and I were wasted on wine and a few beers that were stored away in the fridge. We managed to finish off one and a half bottles. By 10:45 we pulled out Twister and had the music pumping, a little loud but hey who was going to stop us.

"Left hand orange," Emmett called, his ass was all up in my face. I laughed and put my right foot on green.

"Emmett, I don't think there's an orange in Twister," I slurred my words, it was strange that I was still up on my feet.

"Of course there is, you just have to be creative Bella," I burst out in laughter for no reason. A loud banging brought me out of my hysterical laughter.

"Emmett!" A female voice called and the music was turned off right away. I stared up into the eyes of Rosalie. She didn't look happy at all.

"Rosie! Come play Twister with us," Emmett stood waltzing over to his upset looking girlfriend. I flopped to the floor, my vision was far from perfect along with my balance, really I had no idea what was going on.

"I don't think so, Emmett I tried calling you 6 times and you never picked up, is this what you've been doing all night," She sneered pointing to the Twister mat on the floor. I stood gripping Emmett's shoulder keeping myself from falling on my face.

"Rosalie," I swayed back and forth for a moment. Let me think here what was I going to say to her. "This is all my fault really it is, I had a bad break up and I wanted to get totally wasted and he wouldn't let me do it alone," I couldn't believe I managed that sentence without saying something crazy or out of the ordinary. I got really weird when I was drunk. People thought I was more high than drunk. She eyed me carefully. Rosalie didn't like me from the start just because Emmett was my roommate and we were different sexes and it was just weird. She didn't trust me from the start, why would she now?

"I see, well I'm sorry for your loss Bella, but I would like it if you didn't bring my boyfriend into it with you," She turned Emmett away from me and headed for the hall way. I stuck my tongue out at her when her back was turned even flipped her the bird on her way out. Gosh I was just trying to have a little fun. I couldn't even have that anymore without someone flipping out. The next thing that I remember is total blackness. Some party huh.

"Bella! Wake up, come on it's time to get up," Loud screaming jerked me up out of bed. What the hell? My head was throbbing and it took me a minute to let the vertigo pass. I could have sworn that sounded like Alice, but I must have a really bad hangover to think that Emmett sounded like my best friend Alice.

"Bella what are you still doing in bed at this hour come on I have a lot of big plans for us today," I was about to snap at her because it was Alice and it wasn't Emmett, I don't know where that came from. But then I was to groggy and tired to think straight anyways. Pulling the pillow out from under me I slapped it over my head ignoring her completely. All was quiet once she stopped off, but the peacefulness didn't last very long, not when I landed smack dab on the carpet, face first. This time my remark was a little more full of anger.

"Alice what the hell do you think your doing? Can't you tell that I'm trying to get some sleep," I squinted up at her. The room was still doing the tango, so it took another full minute for the world to stop spinning. She leaned down towards me grinning like she'd just won some award.

"I was waking you up what do you think I was doing silly," She put herself into my closet looking for something for "me" to wear. She never thought I had a good sense of fashion, so she did everything for me.

I pushed my hair back and rubbed the sleep from my eyes "Well I didn't think that involved throwing me to the floor like in wrestling," It was a wonder why she wasn't in wrestling, she could pin anyone down. You wouldn't think that from her smallish figure.

"It did if it was going to get you up. Okay now here's what I want you to wear your going on a double date with me and Jasper and this guy I met in my English class at college," She figured she could just run my life without my permission.

"Whoa, back up a few steps. What are you talking about?" I finally got the balance and the whole gravity thing down that I could stand up straight. She looked as if everything was casual.

"You heard me, I said a double date and your going without any debate, okay now get dressed Bella we're leaving in an hour and Emmett made pancakes for breakfast," She left the room with a pep in her step. I was going to argue with her, but I figured what was the point, she'd win in a heart beat.

I glanced down at the outfit she had picked out for me. A white skirt that was a little high for my taste and a tight light blue blouse that went perfectly with the skirt. There were also a pair of white high heels sitting out for me. Great this was just great. I had one of the worst hangovers in history and I just got dumped by catching my boyfriend cheating on another woman and Alice expected everything to be just fine. Sometimes I wasn't sure what was going on in that brain of hers. I dressed slowly trying to waste as much time as possible. There was a cup of coffee and a steamy hot plate of pancakes waiting for me on the kitchen table. Emmett was talking to Rosalie on his cell and Alice was waiting in the other chair across the table. She wasn't going to let me enjoy this breakfast. This was going to be a rushed thing.

"Oh Bella, while your eating, I'm going to fix your hair and make sure you look perfect for Edward," So this mystery guy's name was Edward. Great he sounded like a good one, not. Where did Alice come up with these guys. What I wasn't going to tell Alice was that I was going to show no or very little interest in this guy. I was going to make sure that he had no fun at all.

Alice came back out from the bathroom with her hands full of bathroom products.

"Whoa! Alice who even said that I was going with you on your fun little adventure today," I turned back at her with my mouth full of pancakes and a glare that could kill. That didn't seem to stop her.

"I said so Bella because this wasn't entirely all my idea," She combed through my hair and Emmett jumped from his spot at the kitchen table.

"Whelp gotta get a shower Bella you have a fun day," God almighty.

"Emmett, you get your butt back here right now," When I was drunk and emotional Emmett had all the control over me, but when I returned back to myself I was the one in control. He popped his head out of the bathroom, ignoring me completely would have been a bad idea on his part. Alice yanked at my hair some more.

"Alice please, give me a minute. What the heck did you tell her Emmett?" I inched nearer to him step by step. He was distancing himself even more.

"I just called her up and told her that you were upset because you got cheated on, that was all I told her I swear," He threw his hands up in his own defense. I had some trouble believing this story. I turned back at Alice who's excitement was still written all over her body language. Nothing could alter Alice's mood.

"I'll be watching you Emmett, just remember that," I slowly back away from him keeping my eyes locked on him until he was out of sight. When it came to control, Alice it had it at this kitchen table and if it was up to her, which it was my hair was getting done in the way that she wanted it done and I was going with her on this stupid double date.

Purse in hands, hair fixed up and nice outfit all in place, Alice was all ready to drag me around wherever we were going today.

"Okay, were meeting Edward and Jasper at this cute little cafe with picnic tables outside, we are going to come back there for lunch, after we pick them up we're heading to the mall just to be at the mall, then we're going to lunch and finally we're seeing a movie and for the grand finally we're going to dinner!" Alice explained to me. Yeah that sounded like so much fun and all, but how the heck was I going to pay for everything. "And you don't need to worry about the expenses Bella, I've got them covered, let's just say this is an early birthday gift for you," He pulled me into a hug. Yeah I guess I owed her big time for this now, but I wasn't looking forward to the whole double date.

We pulled up to the cafe and I found Jasper sitting across the table talking to a guy with bronze hair. He was tall and slender. From the back he wasn't bad looking, but that didn't change my feelings.

"Jasper," Alice squealed and leaped into her boyfriends arms. I faced Edward who turned to me and grinned. He had a big sweet smile. Really a nice looking man, but that's what they all were at the beginning.

"Hello, you must be Bella, I'm Edward Cullen," He took my hand. Okay so he was very polite and had a nice voice and smooth hands, but that still didn't matter, I had no idea what he really was like on the inside.

"Well, let's head off to the mall, we can take my SUV, come on!" Alice tugged on Jasper's hand. Alice took the wheel and Jasper took the passengers seat, so that meant I had to be stuck in the back with Edward.

"So Bella, tell me a little more about yourself," Alice and Jasper were wrapped up in their own conversation. I had my arms crossed over my chest. I looked him up and down wondering whether or not I should just ignore him or try and talk to him.

"Um, well I like writing and reading, and I have some pretty bad history with relationships, so if I were you I wouldn't get to comfortable," He chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Bella, but I don't think it's up to you on how comfortable I get," Great we had a persistent one, thanks a lot Alice.

Alice held tight to Jasper's hand as the walked through the mall, Edward and I tagged along behind them. It was as if Alice was purposely doing this just so that Edward and I could bond. I swore a few times he tried to take hold of my hand to make us look like a couple. We went through some clothes stores, at least Jasper and Alice seemed to be having a good time. While they were off looking at clothes and Edward was thankfully looking the other way, I slipped off looking for the closest book store. That's one place where I could be myself and be content. I spotted a small little borders and made my way in without anyone of my friends and Edward noticing. Alice could call me on my cell phone if she really wanted to find me, but her being Alice she could probably figure out my location. I skimmed through the horror, and the mystery and then the teens section. I wanted like every single book. If I wanted to, I could lock myself in a room for days and just read. I gathered at least three books and went to pay for them, but then Edward was like right there handing the cashier his credit card.

"It's on me,"I turned back to him wondering how he could have gotten so close behind me without me noticing. I was about to object, but then I was like, hey free books.

"Thank you," I grabbed my books from the woman and headed out.

"Hey aren't you going to say anything to me? The least you could say is "Thank you Edward for the books, that was really nice of you," and maybe even through in a smile," He grinned pleased with himself. He was just sucking up to me.

"Did you follow me here?" I looked around, I was sure that I was far enough away from the clothes store that we were in.

"As a matter of fact I did, I didn't want you to be alone in the mall, you don't know what kinds of things happen at malls," Yeah right, wide open places all over and high ceilings making screaming being able to be heard throughout the whole place, like anything would happen to me. No one would want to mug me or rape me. I wasn't worth it.

"Well thanks, but I just wanted to get away from you, so if you don't mind walking away I'd be really grateful," I threw him a fake smile and turned the opposite direction. I was jerked back by a tug to the arm, a pretty strong one for that matter. "Hey what do you think your doing? Get your hands off me," I hissed tugging my arm back.

"That's the same thing I should be asking you Bella, your acting like a complete bitch to me," He looked around lowering his voice when he called me a bitch. Yeah that stung a little bit, but I deserved it.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't like you," I admitted. That was half way true. Maybe if I wasn't acting like such a bitch and tried being nice I might actually like him a little bit. As of right now I was trying to hard. Edward pulled me into a pretty much empty store, backing me up against the wall, hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, I may not be the smartest man in the world, but from this little act that your putting on right now I can tell that this isn't how you normally act, now tell me what's going on," His eyes stared hard and deep into my own. This was not the time and place to be having this conversation.

"There's nothing going on Edward, I guess you just read me wrong because I don't like you one bit," I strode away from him feeling slightly light headed from being that close to him. I never said that he wasn't good looking.

I returned to Alice and Jasper who had bangs all the way up their arms.

"Bella, where the heck did you go, you were there one minute and then like gone the next," She looked between Edward and I and then smiled. "What were you two up to? Getting some alone time?" she grinned. I pulled her towards the exit frustrated as all get out.

"Shut up Alice, let's just get this day over with," We sat together in a group at the picnic table.

"So Bella, are you ready to talk to me or do you still hate me?" Edward questioned with his head resting on his hands. He had a smile on his perfect lips. How could he be so happy all the time when I was treating him like crap.

"I don't think so, I'm going to continue on ignoring you," I tightened my lips and smiled. He chuckled again.

"Um Alice, you know what I'm going to ask the waitress to move Bella's and I's order to this other table," At first I thought he was going to leave me alone, but that would make me lucky. What was he doing, he was going to give us some alone time. I glared at him. He was good, I gave him that. Edward moved us to a table far away from Alice and Jasper. He didn't care what I said. It was like everyone was ruling my life these days. The only person that I could control was Emmett's. He was like a little brother.

"Okay why did you move us, we were doing perfectly okay over that," I threw my thumb behind my shoulder. He nodded.

"Yes we were, but I didn't want our conversation to intervene with theirs," I threw my arms up in frustration.

"What conversation Edward? There was nothing going on between us," I argued back at him.

"Bella, why are you so persistent on pushing me out? Was it something I said or did because I can't seem to recall it," He leaned across the table. This was all my doing, it had nothing to do with him. I shook my head in outrage.

"No, it's not something you did, I just don't want a boyfriend," He laughed.

"What makes you think I want to be your boyfriend? From the way you've been treating me today I don't even know if I want to be your friend. Bella you assumed that I'm only talking to you because I want you to be my girlfriend, if this is something you do to all the guys that try and talk to you, then your going to be without friends," I couldn't think of anything more to say back to him. He was right though, I shouldn't just judge.

"Bella, if you don't mind me saying, it seems like this isn't you, it's like your another person because I just don't think someone as small and innocent looking would be so rude," He was good at seeing the depth in people. I admired him for that.

I wasn't going to let down my guard though. I wasn't going to allow him to see the real me because then I'd just break down and ruin my plans. I didn't want to fall in love again.

"I," I didn't know what to say. I found it interesting that he was always leaving me speechless. "I don't normally act this way, I guess it's just something new I picked up, but please if you must know I don't want anything to do with you," Our meal was finished and Alice drove us around sight seeing. I kept my head turned away from Edward and the rest of the group. I kept my eyes locked on the window. The movie would come next. I really didn't want to sit through a whole movie next to Edward.

"Alice what movie are we seeing?" She pulled in and we all gathered in line to get our tickets. The air was cool and refreshing. I would have thought that Alice may have picked some activity's to do outside on such a nice day like today. Oh well.

"We're seeing The Crazies Bella," She grinned. Great, Alice was always into the scary movies.

We got our seats and of course I was stuck next to Edward and an empty seat.

"If you get scared you can always hide your face in my shoulder," He smiled.

"Yeah right," I blew him off.

A half hour into the movie.

My face was buried in Edward's shoulder and I was clutching his plaid shirt in my fingers. Goodness, I didn't think it'd be that scary. I'd have to make up an excuse for Edward later.

"Movie to scary for you Bella?" he teased when the movie was over. I was about to flip him off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease, but I am glad that you used my shoulder to hid into," He flashed a grin showing off his white teeth. God why did he have to be so good at everything he said. That movie lasted pretty long and it was already dark out.

"Okay! Who's ready for a nice sit down meal at Apple Bee's?" Alice put in. It was a pretty casual place, so this would be nice.

I talked with Jasper a little and things were becoming a little less tense. The air around Edward and I really. Our orders came and Edward and I were actually talking like normal human beings. When had my wall gone down? Dinner was over and Alice and Jasper were enjoying desert.

"Bella and I are going to step out for a bit of fresh air," Edward pulled on his jacket and slipped his arm around my waist. I don't know how I let that slide either, I think I just liked the warm feeling that came with his arm being there. We took a walk around, there was a nearby park.

"It's a lovely night isn't it?" Edward asked looking up towards the sky. It was a lovely night.

"mhum," I snuggled into my jacket because there was a slight breeze in the air. We came across a large fountain and I planted myself on the edge looking down at the blue water. "I had a bad breakup recently, I never seem to be able to pick the right guys. They always cheat on me, it's like they can't be happy with one woman, they have to be with someone else, and I'm tired of it," I opened up to him fingering the surface of the water, enjoying the coolness of it. Edward sat down next to me, leaving a little space between us.

"Is that why your acting like you were earlier? Because you don't want to get attached?" His voice was soft and calm. I nodded my head. I couldn't keep this in anymore. He had to know, it wasn't fair of me to be so mean to him and him have no idea why.

"Yeah, I figured if I just tried to avoid you all day things would be okay, but it's not as easy as I'd thought it was going to be," I kind of laughed trying to keep things light.

"Why was it difficult?" Yeah of course he had to ask.

"Because you were so nice to me, but that's how it all starts. A handsome guy is all nice and they're with you for like two weeks and they are the best two weeks of your life, and then they flush it all down the toilet because they're not mature enough for a real relationship, I'm tired of being in love, all it's done is hurt me," I was in between being really angry and really sad. Edward took my face in one hand running a smooth thumb over my cheek.

"Not all guys are like that Bella, you've just been picking the wrong ones is all, it's going to happen, but there is something I want you to know," His voice lowered to a whisper. He was leaning in. My heart was racing in my chest, he was going to kiss me and I was going to be fool enough to allow it. Next thing I know I'm getting pushed over the edge of the fountain into the ice cold water. "Don't fall in," He laughed. I was drenched from head to toe. God I was going to kill him. He was throwing a laughing fit. "Here let me help you up Bella," He stuck out his hand, wrong move because I just pulled him in right along with me.

"Don't worry about it, I can get up just fine," His hair was flat against his face. I attempted getting the water out of my clothes, but it didn't work very well. We met Alice and Jasper at the car, we were freezing cold and dripping wet, I wasn't sure if Alice was going to allow us back into the car.

"What happened to you two, I thought you were going on a nice walk not a swim!" Alice put her hands to her mouth. I think she was more upset that my clothes may have been ruined by Edward's stupid little stunt.

"It was Edward's fault okay Alice, now if you wouldn't mind just taking me home," I opened up the door to the SUV sitting there all grumpy.

"What happened?" Alice looked towards Edward for answers. He covered his mouth with the palm of his hand. He leaned his body towards Alice.

"I made her wet," Oh I was going to strangle this kid! I about threw myself at him right there, but Jasper held me back already seeing my moves.

"Wow, nice one Edward, looks like she made you wet to," I gave up, I didn't even care anymore, I just wanted to go home.

Edward sat next to me in the other seat.

"Hey, I'm sorry Bella,"

"Don't talk to me," I was really taking this a little far, he was just having fun.

"Goodness I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to push your button's relax I was just trying to have a little fun," Alice stopped at my place first knowing that if I didn't get dropped off first I throw a fit. "Let me walk you to the door,"

He did what he said he was going to do, but he stood there for a moment.

"Okay, well you dropped me off at the door, you can go now," I shooed him with my hands like he was an animal.

"I said I was going to walk you to your door, this isn't your door, now come on let's head up," He let me lead. This wasn't going to end well. We arrived at my door. I couldn't wait to get out of these wet clothes.

"Okay, we're at my door, now are you going say you want to lead me to my bedroom door because," I was cut off by his lips. They were smooth and right on my face. I didn't see this coming. He forced my mouth open with his hot wet tongue. Just as soon as it started, it was over.

"Goodnight Bella," He started toward the door, but he lit something in me. God I was going to pay for this later. I ran for him and smashed my mouth against his, his back hitting the wall. I don't know what caused me to do this. It was just a sudden need to be touching and kissing him. I guess it was from all that rejection today. My lips peeled away from his. We were both breathing heavy. I hardly knew this man, yet I wanted him in the most adult ways.

"Bella, I want you to know that, well I don't normally do things like that, but I've been feeling this pull towards you all day, I want," he couldn't finish his sentence. His face was red with a blush. He was thinking the same thing. I wanted it too, but that would be just wrong, besides Alice and Jasper were down there waiting. He removed himself from my bubble reluctantly.

" I better get going, um I had a good time Bella," he strode away down the hall and it felt like I would never see him again.

I slipped into my apartment room wondering if Emmett was here, or at Rosalie's I prayed that he was with Rose, I needed to be alone tonight to figure out everything that happened. But first I needed to get out of these clothes. I tossed them in the washer and pulled a towel up around my body.

Not but five minutes later there was a knock on my door, Emmett wasn't home, he left a note on the fridge saying that he would be home tomorrow sometime, he probably was coming back because he left something and he also forgot his key.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but you can't come back, once your out," I opened the door to Edward. Here I was standing in nothing but a towel. His clothes were clinging to him, and that allowed a good view of everything.

"Hey, um Bella, Alice and Jasper left," God dammit Alice! She wanted this to happen. I was frozen in place. He had no where to go but here, and of course Emmett had to be away so now we had the whole apartment to ourselves for the entire night.

"Well, I mean couldn't you call a cab or something?" The last thing I wanted was Edward in my apartment alone with me. I couldn't deal with attractive single men in my apartment.

"I left my wallet in Alice's SUV by accident," Gosh, this was just great. I wanted to slam my fists into a nearby wall, but I didn't want to risk a break.

"alright, you can come in," He entered slowly, we were both slow and stayed a good distance away from each other.

"Can I use your shower?" He was avoiding looking at me because I was still in my towel.

"Yeah, go ahead, here let me give you some of Emmett's clothes," I dashed off into his room and grabbed a pair of shorts and one of his nice shirts that he never wore.

"Here," I handed them to him making sure that our hands didn't touch. A bolt of electricity would go through me and then I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Thanks," He spoke lowly turning to the bathroom. "I won't be long," my body longed for a nice warm shower to wash everything away, and just calm my nerves. Of course I would let the guest go first, and he would probably take a faster shower than myself.

I pulled on some night clothes that weren't revealing in the least and waiting for the shower to become available.

Edward was out in ten minutes. The bathroom smelled strongly of man's shampoo.

"I'll just wait in the living room then," I nodded taking command of the bathroom. Everything was very awkward between us. He was probably feeling the same thing that I was right now.

I was right. The warm water dripping down my body felt amazing, loosened the tensed muscles and everything. Warmed me to the core.

I got back into my comfortable clothes and got some blankets for Edward.

"Here you go, I think I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight," I slowly turned to go to bed, but he stopped me.

"Bella wait, I don't want to sleep on the couch, I well, well I want to sleep next to you tonight," He hushed. All the blood ran to my face. How was I supposed to respond to that. I desperately wanted that. I wanted to feel him right up against me. I'd fall asleep instantly, but then again maybe I wouldn't. The words just fell out of my mouth.

"Okay," He walked towards me and took my hand. I smiled as we entered my bedroom. It was dark and all I wanted to do now was touch him. "No funny business Edward," I warned him crawling into my side of the bed. He did the same. I felt like a sleaze ball crawling into bed with him, but I felt like I've known him for years. Edward moved over to me wrapping his arms around my stomach pulling me against his bare chest, when did that shirt come off? I was about to shove him off with my foot, but then he just stayed like that close to me, breathing into my hair. It felt right and I felt comfortable here. I could manage this.

"Goodnight Bella," He whispered lightly into my ear. That time it was goodnight and I fell right to sleep with Edward in my arms.

A/N: OKAY! Haha I know it's been like ages since I've updated this story and all and I'm thinking of bringing it to an end. I don't know yet! You tell me. I'm really really sorry but I'm being a lazy writer for this chapter, I didn't reread it because like I said lazy! I'm really sorry for all the mistakes! Please don't hate me!

With love- SilentTearsGentleTouches :3


	14. Good Authors Note

Authors Note! This is a good one I swear!

Hello my fellow readers, this is only an author's note (points above) It's a good one though so it's just informing you what shall be coming to this story. I will be continuing this story after all because everyone really likes it and I find it easy to make these short cute stories about Bella and Edward. I am sorry for those who wanted some of the stories to be made into an actual one. I wasn't in a good writing situation a few months ago and it wasn't possible for me. I'm back and rolling again and will be updating as much as I can. Please throw in idea s that you think would be good for a story I will be willing to write what you guys want to read. Thanks again everyone, tons of love. Expect a new short story this weekend.

SilentTearsGentleTouches C:


	15. Tempting pt 1

Breaking the Rules SilentTearsGentleTouches

EdwardXBella: All Human

What did dad know about love or relationships? He knew nothing. I stared him down with daggers in my eyes. He was to busy rereading the paper from this morning, it was like he couldn't get enough of that bad news. I stabbed my chicken in anger. How dare he take this privilege away from me. He knew why I wasn't saying a lot and he probably knew that I was giving him a dirty look.

"You're food's going to get cold if you don't stop sending me anger vibes Bella, it doesn't usually work that way," He spoke taking a quick sip of his beer. I grumbled under my breath twisting my chicken into nothingness on my plate. He didn't know what kind of vibes I could send him. This was more than just anger vibes, this was like why don't you go bury yourself kind of vibes. I wasn't even sure why he was doing this to me, it wasn't like I'd done anything to deserve this.

"Why can't you just let me go visit Edward dad, it's been like two weeks since we've been together," I wanted to go on and complain more about how it's been without being able to spend alone time together. School didn't count because we were never really alone. Dad didn't let us do anything together because he wanted me to get out with my other friends and not be so inclined to have Edward at my hip everywhere I went. Edward and I still called each other and texted it wasn't like we broke up, but if dad saw us anywhere near each other I think he'd have a cow. He was going through some cranky period that was lasting way to long.

"Because I said so, you're just fine staying home and reading a book or something," He looked up from behind his paper and then down at his empty plate. I filled it back and placed mine in the sink.

"Yeah, I'll just do that," I clopped up the steps feeling worse than I did at the table. I plugged my ipod in to the speakers and let the music play loud enough to drown out these feelings I had, music always was good at doing such tasks. "Party in Your Bedroom" Played just loud enough. It played for about 30 seconds before there was a slight interruption. I lay upside down on my bed when I met his eyes.

"Am I invited?" He asked grinning his pearly white teeth shining. My face turned from the position and his presence. I turned the music down and walked towards him not believing that he was here right now.

"What are you doing here? You know if my father knew you were in here he'd kill you," I pressed my palm to his chest. The air around us intensified. He couldn't stop grinning. I think he enjoyed the fact that he was breaking the rules.

"I had to come and see you Bella, I don't think I could wait another day and not be with you," He was walking me back to my bed. My heart pumped in my chest.

"What are you talking about? You can be with me at school and we talk all the time, I mean," I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to admit it.

"That's not what I mean Bella, I haven't been able to spend this kind of alone time with you," He breathed into my neck his faint masculine scent lingering around us . Goose bumps covered my skin. My body begged for more. I wanted him to touch me all over, please me, but yet again I didn't want to seem like a needy hormonal teenager.

My breathing heaved out from my lips making me seem like his light kisses were too much for me to handle.

"Are you alright Bella?" His green eyes gazed into mine making the red in my face deepen. Gulping back all the nervous I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I managed to keep my voice from shaking. I feared Charlie coming to check on me. I hadn't noticed but the song changed from "Party in Your Bedroom" to "Bailamos" One of those really good Spanish songs that we were recently listening to in class.

"Some Spanish influence Bella?" I liked it when he said my name, it had that much more of an effect on me. It was personal in a way. Without realizing it, I took my bottom lip in between my teeth, this was of course an act of nervousness. Edward picked me up off the bed and pulled me up against his body. My front crushing up against his. I said nothing, but I was enjoying this new Edward. Maybe we should be apart more often.

"What's gotten into you Mr. Cullen?" I dared to ask him as he slowly started to grind with the music. I'd never seen him dance like this before. His lips crushed against mine. The taste of him was almost to much to handle. I felt my knees growing weak against him.

He flipped my body so I had my back to him. Again we were mashed together in the middle of my bedroom more slow grinding as he whispered into my ear low and hot "Do you know how much I've missed you my love?" If my heart wasn't racing before, it really was now. I about moaned out loud. Edward's hands snaked up the sides of my body raising my hands and pulling them behind his head. I tilted my head back to meet his lips in a slow kiss.

"I love you," I whispered turning myself back forward. My hands slipped under his shirt feeling his stone hard chest. He was the one who was holding back a moan now.

"Careful Edward, my father is just down stair," He shoved me down onto the bed crawling on top of me spreading my legs apart making room for himself. He laid down on his stomach with his lips at belly button level. I think I was going to like this new position, I certainly liked this new attitude of his.

"Careful isn't in my vocabulary miss Swan," He threw my shirt off admiring my flat stomach and the curves of my breasts. He massaged my hips with the circular motion of his hands. Since when did Edward act like this, this was so new to me.

"Edward," I breathed out. His lips worked their magic on my stomach lowering getting to the jeans that I was still wearing. He grinned up at me but didn't say anything. I think it was better that way, otherwise I'd melt into a puddle of goo. Slowly staring up at me, he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down. Along with being seductive, he was being a tease. He also took his time with removing them. I couldn't take anymore and took control.

"Edward, you didn't say you were going to be a tease," I pushed his shoulders down into the bed. He kept that cocky grin.

"All the more fun," He rotated one finger around on my inner thigh sending shrills of pleasure up and inside. He knew where to touch and what I liked. I lowered myself for a kiss, but the clomping of boots made me freeze. My mind froze along with my body. It seemed like the same for Edward.

"Bella would you turn the music down," In one quick moment I threw the blanket over Edward and landed on him with a thud. My dad walked in on me and hopefully he didn't notice the lump underneath me.

A/N: Hey! This is only a little taste of the first new idea in a long time, hope you liked it, the next one will be out tomorrow.. Hopefully :D


	16. Tempting Pt 2

Dad walked right into the bedroom. Thank goodness I was down and the blanket was over Edward before he got a chance to see anything.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked. I was in my panties and without a shirt, yeah this didn't look very good for. Dad's face was red and then he started to step out of the bedroom. "Oh, okay um," He backed out of the bed room and closed the door. That must have been one of the most embarrassing things for my father to walk in on because I think I had a pretty good idea what he thought I was doing. I guess that was better than him catching me doing that kind of stuff with Edward.

"Wow Bella, really you would stoop that low, can't you control yourself?" Edward's muffled voice spoke from under the covers. I about slapped him and flopped on my back on to the bed and let Edward emerge from underneath the blanket. He grinned like an idiot because I was on top of him for that amount of time and I mean right on top of him. My fingers stained through my hair, that was to close for comfort, but now dad thought that I was a sex crazed teenager. Great how was I going to deal with him in the morning? Edward crawled back up to me pressing his side up against mine, his cute eyes looking into mine with his chin propped up on my stomach.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I tried to seem angry and ticked at him for almost getting caught.

"Because I love you so much, and you're really cute when you're flustered," He breathed out a laugh onto my stomach. He was really cute when he was in a good mood, so I shouldn't be complaining right now. I touched his nose with the tip of my finger.

"You're very tempting you know that, being away from you for so long has got me wanting," I laughed at him as he pulled himself closer pulling me face into his chest.

He stroked my hair lovingly.

"I know, and I really didn't mean to come tonight, but I just had to see you and be with you alone, it's not fair that we have to be separated," We both agreed on that. We still weren't sure what was going on with Charlie, he was having another one of his episodes and who knew how long that was going to last. He wrapped himself around me protectively.

"Whatever he thinks he's doing, it's not going to work because we're going to work through it together and try and be together as much as possible," Edward gazed into my eyes slowly leaning in for one of those deep kisses that made my heart flutter and my breathing quicken.

"I promise," He hushed, warm breath blew against my neck.

A/N: That's a short chapter I know but it's finished! I hope you enjoyed it. The next one should be out soon.


End file.
